<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories Trapped Behind Nothingness by Ikitsumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631588">Memories Trapped Behind Nothingness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikitsumi/pseuds/Ikitsumi'>Ikitsumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chixim's Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daybreak Town, F/F, F/M, Gen, Keyblade War, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other, Post-Kingdom Hearts χ, Pre-Kingdom Hearts χ, Rewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:49:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikitsumi/pseuds/Ikitsumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are whispers in the wind of a war approaching. I don't want that for us...I want to continue our lives and grow up together. Let me heal it all with our song!" Thus begins the saga of Michi Aiza, a young adult with every intention of bonding with her friends to try and push through the darkness that surrounds Daybreak Town.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brain/Skuld (Kingdom Hearts), Ephemer/OC (Kingdom Hearts), Lauriam/OC (Kingdom Hearts), OC/Ephemer (Kingdom Hearts), OC/Lauriam (Kingdom Hearts), Skuld/Brain (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chixim's Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unexpected Kindness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is a reupload and reworking of the fanfiction I began posting last year! Much of this is due to the Union χ updates that we've gotten and a lot of worldbuilding done in the time I took breaks! I'm hoping to deliver a more cohesive approach to how Michi's story pans out.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new Keyblade is discovered through a song. What does this mean for Michi going forward?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZdxQY2Bjkk">Chapter Recommended Listening (loop)</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>What is this duality that I feel? Emptiness and fear? Sadness and regret? Promises both fulfilled and broken? What kind of melody will prevail to mend what we can?"<br/><br/></em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div class="userstuff module">
  <p><br/>Foreteller Invi stopped outside of the abandoned warehouse in Daybreak Town’s marketplace. From the slits on her snake mask, she noticed the time on the distant Clock Tower and turned her attention to the warehouse again. She definitely hadn't stayed too late at the daycare center; it was past curfew, yet the shaky voice of someone singing through their crying warbled from the building. A sense of panic rose in her; with it being so late and with the negative emotions that could come from something sad--<br/><br/>Invi took care to open the door quietly as the sobs became more pronounced. She took a step inside and realized who was there. But why was that young woman here? She had supposedly already had the worst of her pain forgotten. There shouldn't have been any reason for this exact location to be where she ended up.<br/><br/></p>
  <hr/>
  <p><br/>The lone figure in the middle of the charred structure was clutching a Divine Rose Keyblade with one hand. Her other hand was pressed into her face in a failed attempt to stop the flow of tears.<br/><br/>Why did things have to turn out like this? Why did something that she could fix have to break her like this? It wasn’t hard to make friends, she had always thought, yet she purposely isolated herself from others because she knew that they couldn't deal with her--not after what happened two years ago. That, and the news that Lux needed to be collected at a faster rate...<br/><br/>What were these words coming from her? She was always quick to come up with song lyrics for impromptu performances, but something was causing her muse to be stronger than before. Something felt warm against her back.<br/><br/><em>"Let me fly into the winds of time to when words weren't needed; fidelis est cor meum; let me sing a melody that empowers me to protect the hearts of all; fidelis veritas; let me embrace the ethereal essence brought upon me to fuel the light; fidelis ad finem..."<br/><br/></em>Invi watched as the Keyblade in the Wielder's hand began to lose its signature petals; they darkened until they were pitch black and joined together to form a sturdy ribbon that was attached at the top of the blade. The thorny vines straightened to form golden musical symbols that escaped her, but Ira would recognize. The light purple blade began to brighten until it was a stunning silvery blue that was reminiscent of Invi's own mask. Some of the petals from earlier had formed two more musical symbols and strings that connected them as the teeth of the Keyblade. The Keychain with a rose on it fell to the ground with no area to tether it to.<br/><br/>The young woman looked up in shock as she registered the fact that someone was in front of her. “L-Lady Invi?" she stammered. "I-I-I’m so, so sorry, I know I’m out past curfew, I know I said earlier I was going straight home--” were the only words spoken as Invi approached. She looked around in panic before noticing the new Keyblade in her hands. The sight of it in place of Divine Rose caused her sobs to renew.<br/><br/>Through her tears, she saw Invi pause and kneel down to reach into a satchel at her side. <br/><br/>“Boop."<br/><br/>The younger woman's crying dwindled down to sniffles out of confusion. There was a red panda plushie dabbing away at her tears; she realized that Lady Invi must have been at the daycare most of the day dealing with toddlers. Of course, it would be preposterous to assume that at the end of the day, Lady Invi would know how to work with someone only five years younger than her. <br/><br/>Michi realized that she must have looked quite the mess to the Foreteller. Her strawberry-blonde hair was free from its usual high ponytail, spilling over her shoulders and down her back. Pink carnations and viscaria flowers lay scattered on her lap and around her--the stems on the flowers looked to have been undone. Though the whites of her eyes must have been red from crying, she could see a vague reflection of her forget-me-not colored eyes on Lady Invi's mask.<br/><br/>“You’re one of Gula’s members, aren’t you?” Michi heard Invi ask. She knew Invi was looking at the muted yellow sash holding the girl's pink <em>furisode</em> together. The young woman gave the Foreteller a couple of nods in response, nudging the plushie away.<br/><br/>“...Yeah...I met with Master Gula this evening to discuss a new system for party searches, because...you know, our Union is contributing the least amount of Lux. It’s...concerning because, well, we’re all supposed to be fighting the darkness, yet-” She brought her free hand to her head in confusion, eyebrows furrowed. Talking would distract her from everything odd going on. “Yet why does this <em>competition </em>for who gets the most Lux exist? It makes no sense, and it’s stressful, and it breaks friendships-"<br/><br/>She heard the splatter of her tears on the warehouse's charred floors and felt the plushie against her face again.<br/><br/>"I know it’s upsetting, Michi," Invi said in a low yet caring tone. "We’d all love to address the issue too...It's something the other Foretellers and I were due to discuss soon. For now, though, we should get you home. Just because you're 18 now...there’s still a reason we have a curfew implemented.” There was a pause before Michi saw Invi's attention go to the steely blue Keyblade. “What about this?” <br/><br/>The young woman shook her head. “I...<em>this</em> is new to me,” she murmured as she lifted the Keyblade up--it was much lighter than she was used to. “Where is Divine Rose? I can’t seem to bring it back.” Michi looked at the ground after rubbing her eyes and noticed small medallions scattered below her hands that she’d known to have fused with Divine Rose. She'd worked hard to earn Munny and even the rare Jewels to be able to obtain these medals to help bolster Divine Rose. She collected them tentatively and stowed them in her pocket near the tied portion of her Union’s sash. As the Keyblade dematerialized in a blinding white light, she finally mustered the nerve to look up. “T-thank you, Lady Invi."<br/><br/>Invi gave her a small smile. “Let’s get you home before any Heartless appear.”</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>The two walked back silently after they made sure the warehouse was sealed properly. After some time, they passed through the Marketplace, where very few shops and businesses remained open. Michi sniffled again and felt a small tug at her sleeve as Invi directed them both in the direction of Luxbucks.<br/><br/>A small bell chimed as the door opened and the teenager looked somewhat bashful as the Moogle at the counter was bouncing from seeing a Foreteller in the shop.<br/><br/>“Is there anything you’d like?” Invi asked her softly.<br/><br/>“Oh, er...it’s late so I probably don’t need caffeine itself, but, hm...just a small iced tea is fine. Something herbal,” she said softly as she reached into her pouch to get the Munny to pay for her drink, though Invi pressed a hand to stop her.<br/><br/>The Foreteller ordered their drinks--getting an extra-hot white mocha herself--and they left the shop not long after so that they could get back to the 2nd District where Michi lived.<br/><br/>The teenager sipped on her iced tea silently as she became lost in her thoughts. Being treated like this was a generous gesture. If it had been Master Ira to find her in the Warehouse, she’d have gotten a stern talking to, as she’d witnessed earlier in the evening in Waterfront Park between him and Invi. That, and with her and Ira having a strained relationship due to unfortunate happenings in their past, perhaps she was lucky that this came to be.<br/><br/>"You’ll have to tell Master Gula about this, won’t you?” Michi finally asked as she pressed the tip of her snaggletooth into the hole of the periwinkle straw once they got past clearance from the Moogle that overwatched the 2nd District's residence services.<br/><br/>“Unfortunately, yes,” Invi responded as they walked past the Fountain and began going down the stairs into the 2nd District. “Again, you know very well why we have a curfew. Your emotional state made it all the more dangerous,” she continued. “...Gula may get onto you, but you know it’s for good intentions,” she elaborated as the duo approached an array of houses. “The other Foretellers and I will send a Chirithy for you when we decide where to talk to you,” she responded softly before she reached over to pat the girl's head.<br/><br/>It was an oddly comforting gesture.<br/><br/>“Thank you again, Lady Invi.” The younger adult smiled as she bid Invi goodnight and stepped into the house. She unlocked the door and stepped inside tentatively, closing the door and heading upstairs quietly. There were winces and she could hear some complaints as some stairs creaked, but the exhaustion from crying earlier didn't give her room to care as much as she normally would have. Once in her own room and having closed the door, a long sigh escaped her as she slid down against it and curled up.<br/><br/>“Why are you back so <em>late</em>--oh no, what happened?” A small voice asked as a Chirithy bounded from around the corner to her. Michi heard their tone change from stern to concerned upon noticing her.<br/><br/>Michi looked up from where she was sitting and patted their head with a half-hearted attempt at a smile. “A lot, Chelsie. Super busy day and just...I should...sleep. Too much to think about.” She stood up and took off her shoes to set them in the doorway. The sudden movement and the resulting clinking of the medals in her pocket caught the spirit’s attention.<br/><br/>“Hey, aren’t those your medals for Divine Rose?” Chelsie asked curiously as they inspected the sound. “What happened?”<br/><br/>“...It’s been a long day Chelsie, I’ll tell you tomorrow? Or you could do that thing where you just look over my memories while I sleep.” She picked Chelsie up with one arm and carried them past the entry hall, the living room, and finally to her bedroom. Michi set the empty Luxbucks cup down on her nightstand and rolled onto the bed. It felt nice to not be kneeling on the floor. “I’ll have to see Master Gula tomorrow and he’s going to yell at me, I’m sure…”<br/><br/>She felt Chelsie nuzzle her--the feeling calmed her instantaneously. Half of her wanted to get up and change her clothes because she still had done a mission before all the evening events transpired, but the side of her that just wanted to sleep began to take over. Part of that must have been Chelsie's influence due to their Dream Eater powers. As Michi began to doze off, she heard Chelsie murmuring to themselves in a fussy tone. She really was lucky to be surrounded by people who showed unexpected kindness.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and I hope to get more updates out going forward!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Titular Assignment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michi recounts the experience of choosing her Union while Master Gula decides how Michi needs to own up to her actions, though he finds himself interested in her new Keyblade.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XJ_0dXaePQA">Chapter Recommended Listening (loop)</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> She stood within nothingness.<br/>
<br/>
</em> <em> Even without a light source, she could tell her features--a thirteen year old body not yet trained in the ways of fighting, yet here she stood within this indiscernible stage.<br/>
<br/>
</em> <em> The shadows began to dissipate and she began looking in awe around her, turning her head to look over her shoulder, and stepping back to observe the illuminating area she stood on.<br/>
<br/>
</em> <em> Across this bright pedestal-like location, she could easily see a Shadow Heartless bound toward her. It was a common illustration in her textbooks, but seeing one in person always unnerved her. She swung at it with her fists as it leapt to her and watched it disappear--as if it didn’t exist.<br/>
<br/>
</em> “Forwardness...a noteworthy trait.”<br/>
<br/>
<em> She looked around in alarm at a vaguely familiar voice that seemed to come from nowhere--she couldn't immediately grasp it within this sleeping state, but then her attention was drawn elsewhere. Two larger variations of the Heartless she just faced came charging at her, and she jumped out of the way before swinging her body around and aiming a kick at them. They disappeared in smoke.<br/>
<br/>
</em> “Battle sense...excellent.”<br/>
<br/>
<em> A different voice that she somehow recognized? What did they mean by battle sense? Suddenly, three Shadow Heartless were circling her, but based on their movements, she figured it was a question of which one would make the first move. She made a motion to swing her fist to her right, where a Heartless had seemed closer than the other two before she dispatched them as well.<br/>
<br/>
</em> “Intuition...also on point.”<br/>
<br/>
<em> She guessed she’d always been good at going with her gut feeling as she listened to this third voice that seemed comforting somehow. Feeling more confident, she stood firmly and watched as the next phenomena unfolded. Four more of the larger Heartless began to merge together and began to charge at her. She didn’t run this time--she clenched her fists together as if ready to fight. Before it could touch her, it stopped, as if frozen in mid-air.<br/>
<br/>
</em> “Fearlessness...your worthiness is asserted.”<br/>
<br/>
<em> Another voice that she didn’t know as well, but could now guess who it was. Her eyes widened in alarm as the Heartless suddenly jumped back, unfrozen, and multiplied into five. Each figure raised an arm and swung at her--she took a step back, almost teetering as she managed to avoid them. She continued to pirouette her way out of their reach--there was no way that she could fight them, not when she could barely scratch the original one. Something seemed different though as she watched--their hands seemed wispy upon touching the illuminated area she stood upon--almost translucent. She felt invigorated somehow, and let out a shout as she reached out her hand, light gathering in her palm. She swung at one of the Heartless with both hands now gripping the hilt of the weapon that manifested from the light. The first strike didn’t quite damage it, but she tried again after another massive hand came toward her. She swung the Keyblade upward with a flick of the wrist, using her left hand to back the Keyblade to resist it.<br/>
<br/>
</em> “Your heart is pure.”<br/>
<br/>
<em> The pressure from her hands lifted as they all disappeared--were they just an illusion?<br/>
<br/>
</em> <em> The five voices all spoke in unison.<br/>
<br/>
</em> “Choose.”<br/>
<br/>
Five stylized symbols seemed to project from the ground around her. They were images that invoked the images of five influential people within Daybreak Town, and, upon seeing the Starlight Keyblade she held, she knew what this meant.</p>
<hr/><p>The emblem Michi chose that day roughly five years ago was emblazoned upon the door she found herself staring at now. With a sigh, she knocked three times.<br/>
<br/>
“Come in,” said a voice from inside; the tone was not happy.<br/>
<br/>
Michi steeled herself before turning the knob, entering the office, and closing the door behind her. With a solemn look, she looked to the end of the room where she found Foreteller Gula sitting on a rather ornate desk made of pearly marble. Why he didn’t use the chair, she had never been able to tell, but she nevertheless waited for him to speak as he remained poised there with his arms crossed.<br/>
<br/>
He motioned to a chair nearby. “Michi, we need to talk.”<br/>
<br/>
The teenager scuffled to the chair, sitting as instructed--or so she felt was instructed, seeing as this was Gula’s office within Daybreak Town’s Academy. Michi looked outside the singular window in the room and could see Fountain Square from her vantage point. Her attention moved to a corner of the room where there were numerous bookshelves. There sat an item that would seem out of place for anyone who didn’t know the other Foretellers well, but it was a cat plushie with a yellow cloak next to a photo of seven individuals. She knew that in the other offices nearby, there were similar plushies with similar themes to them.<br/>
<br/>
Her attention was brought back to Gula as she heard him clear his throat.<br/>
<br/>
“First things first: you’re aware of your curfew break and what that entails, right?” He asked, tapping his foot lightly against the side of the desk.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes,” Michi answered with a sigh, already preparing for a lecture.<br/>
<br/>
“You just turned 18 a couple of months ago, but there are still rules to be enforced. You’ve always been an emotional person; I remember this from when we used to train you prior to becoming a Wielder, and also from your various mission reports from your Chirithy,” he continued, foot no longer moving.<br/>
<br/>
“The Heartless are drawn towards those who can’t defend themselves. It’s why we situated the living quarters of the Keyblade wielders so close to the housing districts of non-wielders--for you all to be able to protect the other townspeople. However, you also know that they’re drawn toward negative emotions.”<br/>
<br/>
Gula paused for a moment, surveying Michi through his mask, before continuing. “Nighttime masks the Heartless a lot easier than in broad daylight, and what’s worse--you were alone. Even being a Keyblade wielder, you were the easiest target at that moment for any Heartless that could have been lurking around. You’re very lucky that Foreteller Invi was passing by the warehouse on her way back from the daycare last night.”<br/>
<br/>
Michi felt stings inside her from his words, curling up as she drew her knees to her chest. “...I don’t have an excuse for me being out late,” she finally murmured, reaching up to brush locks of hair from her face. “You’re right, Master Gula--I was being irrational and it could have cost a great deal.”<br/>
<br/>
"Why exactly were you out?" came his response.<br/>
<br/>
Michi flinched, but she looked at him. "I think my mood was down due to a lot of events yesterday. I'd gotten back from a mission only to see Lady Invi and Master Ira arguing in Waterfront Park, and then I checked our ranking board...ran into some of the students as well. And something about the warehouse..." How was she to explain that something felt like it was calling her?<br/>
<br/>
The Foreteller hopped off the desk and reached over to pat her shoulder. “The important part is that you understand this why we have the curfew implemented and what the consequences could be if they aren’t followed. Speaking of consequences…”<br/>
<br/>
Michi’s throat tightened, but then Gula’s next words were interrupted by a knock on the door. Even though it couldn’t be seen from under his leopard mask, he had an air of confusion. “Excuse me,” he said before he stood up straight and went to answer.<br/>
<br/>
Michi turned in her seat and watched as he opened the door. From where she sat, she caught sight of a younger girl who appeared to be clutching a satchel and wearing the dark beige uniform of the Moogle Delivery Service that operated around Daybreak Town. Her messy, light pink hair that almost seemed to have a silvery sheen to it poked out from under her matching beret, and her eyes--also a mysterious silver--were adding to her nonplussed expression.<br/>
<br/>
“Actually...this might be a good opportunity,” Gula muttered, mostly to himself, before he stood aside. “I know you have to get back to work soon, but could you come in for a moment? There’s something I need to talk with you about.”<br/>
<br/>
A pause, then a soft nod as she stepped in and ignored Michi for the most part despite the strawberry-blonde woman looking at her curiously.<br/>
<br/>
Gula resumed sitting on the desk. “For you,” he started, looking at Michi. “For breaking curfew, you’re suspended from missions for the next week.”<br/>
<br/>
“Wait, what?” Michi’s expression slid to one of disbelief. "But Master Gula, I need to-"<br/>
<br/>
“Part of it punishment, yes, but hear me out,” Gula interrupted her and he waved an arm. “Foreteller Invi told me something a little more interesting than just you breaking rules. Care to explain what happened to your Keyblade?”<br/>
<br/>
Through her confusion, Michi remembered that there was actually a more pressing issue. “Oh...oh, this, right?” she asked as she held her hand out. Light gathered in her palm and, with almost wave-like movements, the Keyblade from the night before materialized.<br/>
<br/>
Gula looked at it with a hand to his chin. “...she’s right, I don’t recognize that one either,” he muttered as he looked it over. “May I?” he asked Michi, and from seeing her nod, he ran a hand across the sleek body of it--there was a familiarity to it that made him think of his own Keyblade. “When did this happen?” he asked her as he removed his hand.<br/>
<br/>
Michi lowered her head. “Last night when I was in a bad spot. I don’t know, I felt like...like I was alone? And being alone is actually terrifying, and maybe it got the better of me, but then I remembered that music always helps me. Music helps me connect to people, so that was what was on my mind and what I began singing about, and then Divine Rose morphed and then...this.”<br/>
<br/>
She didn't notice that the pink-haired girl's attention was on her.<br/>
<br/>
Gula nodded slowly, then watched as a puff of pearly smoke appeared above Michi’s head and Chelsie plopped down on her. “I made sure she slept early...she was really confused about it all,” the cat-like spirit interjected, and it made a squeak as Gula reached over to pet Chelsie's head.<br/>
<br/>
“And for you, Ario,” the Foreteller started before another <em>poof </em>happened--this time above his own head--and another Chirithy landed there and began lightly drumming its paws against him.<br/>
<br/>
“Master Gulaaaa! Hi,” the newer Chirithy squeaked, a lot more excited by his tone, and looked over to see the pink-haired girl’s eye twitching, a surprised teenage girl, and another of his own.<br/>
<br/>
“Hi Chirithy,” the two spirits greeted each other in unison.<br/>
<br/>
The new Chirithy looked to Michi. "Hi! New friend? Am Cheery, nice to meetcha! I hope you're a new friend, Ario always needs new friiiiiends! Friends are great, don't you think so too?" Cheery asked, one of their ears wiggling--Michi noticed it was rather small compared to the other.<br/>
<br/>
"Ario?" Michi asked as she turned to the disgruntled girl, looking her over more closely. There was a specific detail that Michi hadn't noticed before: the girl's hair had the faintest blond tips.<br/>
<br/>
“Ario’s amongst your ranks now, and you both are...new, in a sense. You can’t go fighting with a Keyblade you have to acquaint yourself with. It came from you. The time off from missions is no excuse to slack off, Michi,” Gula said as he crossed his arms again, a smile on his face as if his idea was genius.<br/>
<br/>
“You’ll be spending your time with Ario training on how to use your new Keyblades.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My current mood: DARK ROAD NEWS DARK ROAD NEWS DARK ROAD NEWS DARK ROAD NEWS</p><p>Also, my girlfriend pointed out that the outfits of Vor, Urd, Hermod, Bragi, and Eraqus all match the Union colors.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Light in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Foretellers all recount their own training days as they make sure Invi is okay in the cold. Michi and Ario make a new acquaintance as well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQ9FVCuf2E0">Chapter Recommended Listening (loop)</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A blizzard was roaring outside and Gula found himself breathless in front of Invi’s room within the Clock Tower. “Invi, are you here?” Gula asked as he bounced on his heels before he opened the door without waiting for a response. In one hand, he was carrying a precariously swaying tray of drinks. He was greeted by the feeling of a higher temperature than the rest of the Clock Tower and, to his relief, the remaining Foretellers in the room.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re late to the party,” Ava chided as Gula looked over to the huddle going at the end of the room opposite the window. A sleeping Invi herself was leaning against Aced, who--to most others--would appear to many people like he’d be freaking out by the proposition, but he was allowing it. Ira was going around the room fixing various messes. Some of them included straightening the unusually large amounts of blankets that were on Invi’s futon on the ground, attempting to organize the mountain of plushies gathered along the walls, and organizing the papers and books on a simple desk.<br/>
<br/>
“Glad I’m not the only one here,” Gula remarked as he closed the door and came to sit next to Ava after carefully putting the drinks down. He silently watched Invi, realizing she was asleep and chewing on the inside of his lip. “It’s still a psychological thing, isn’t it?” He said after a few moments while the Anguis leader rolled a little in her spot against Aced.<br/>
<br/>
"Mm...when we first went through our training with the Master, yes,” Ira said as he finally came back and sat down, leaning forward and placing five plushies near Invi. He let out a small chuckle as she unconsciously pulled them closer.<br/>
<br/>
Gula fanned himself a little, reaching out and handing out the various drinks. "Black iced coffee for you, Ira; Aced, here’s a mocha with extra whipped cream, and Ava gets an iced strawberry tea,” he said as he gave out each respective drink, leaving one alone as he picked up an iced latte for himself. “Yeah, even with magically-imbued clothing, I’m burning up right now,” he remarked, flinching as he noticed Ava stiffen as well, “but--this is Invi’s space. She should feel comfortable,” he added as he took a drink from the iced latte. There was a short pause where no one said anything. "I'm glad she's okay-" Gula started again before being interrupted by Aced.<br/>
<br/>
"Ira cast Sleep on her before it could get too bad," the Ursus leader explained as he also looked down at the woman nestled against him. "I suppose me being here helped immensely since she's drawn to any heat source when she's panicking." He reached over and got his drink, nodding at Gula appreciatively. "When was the last time we all gathered like this aside from meetings and before the Master left?” Aced asked finally, reaching down with his free hand and placing it on Invi’s head.<br/>
<br/>
Ava looked thoughtful, her expression indiscernible as she fiddled with a straw that had chew marks already present on it. “...Maybe since the last thunderstorm, I guess.” she offered gently, watching Aced’s expression go slack.<br/>
<br/>
“Aaand before that, when Waterfront Park and Chirithyland were on the verge of flooding,” Gula murmured as a continuation, picking up on Ira’s sharp inhale.<br/>
<br/>
“There was that time when the Moogles went on strike and shut all the power off and there were no lights,” Aced grumbled, and Gula curled up.<br/>
<br/>
“And well..last month after...” Ira stopped himself, looking down. "Campbell and Ahanu." The loss had been devastating to the Foretellers; no one had expected that the joyous event of a festival would end in tragedy. "Ava...you did what you could. You braved the very thing you feared to try and save them."<br/>
<br/>
Invi let out an incoherent mumble in her sleep and everyone looked at her.<br/>
<br/>
Ava set her tea down and hugged her knees. "I'm glad I could get her out of it though...but Kingdom Hearts above, I couldn't do much to save the memories of those most affected. I'm worried they may remember it because of my own shortcomings."<br/>
<br/>
There was more silence until Gula shuffled over to Ava's side and nudged her shoulder with his forehead as a comforting gesture.<br/>
<br/>
“We should talk to the magic-competent students so they can lessen some of the snow that's built up,” Ira suggested in an attempt to move the conversation forward and to get out of the dreary mood. “We can’t delay their studies even with inclement weather.”<br/>
<br/>
“Look at you sounding like an adult when we’re all like this,” Aced remarked with a bit of a smile as he motioned to the five of them piled in a room surrounded by plushies and with a sleeping Invi.<br/>
<br/>
“Well...we only have each other, right? Ever since the Master disappeared like he said he hypothetically would,” Ira replied half-heartedly. “At least we got the idea to make the academy to give the kids some form of training in a different way than we were brought up to do.”<br/>
<br/>
“Training, huh…” Gula mused, crossing his arms after putting his drink down. “I’m trying to figure out how else to better help out one of my Union members. Looks like there’s been another case of a previously unknown Keyblade appearing..." He fiddled with the sleeve on his cup as he tried to be as vague as possible, "so I may bring her to the Training Grounds.”<br/>
<br/>
Ava looked up in interest. “It seems that’s been happening a lot more lately than expected. Should we...take it as a sign that the darkness is approaching?”<br/>
<br/>
The room got quiet again save for Invi’s breathing.<br/>
<br/>
“If you need pointers, I say that lower-difficulty missions would be good--” Aced started before Gula cut him off by raising a hand.<br/>
<br/>
“She’s suspended for the next week: She broke curfew. No can do for now,” Gula sighed regrettably. “Also part of why Invi’s a bit tired, alongside the sudden blizzard. She told me she was coming back from tidying up the daycare after having been with the toddlers all day and found one of my members in the warehouse.”<br/>
<br/>
Ira seemed a little miffed. “We should try to secure the warehouse a little better. Even if Keyblades can continuously open it, there’s always something happening inside. Even when we keep telling them not to break rules, someone always does,” he huffed. "Maybe I can send Ahlai on more patrols."<br/>
<br/>
Ava drew another shaky breath and Ira realized he said something wrong. "Ahlai doesn't know either, does she?"<br/>
<br/>
Ira's fists clenched as he thought of how to respond. "I've been giving her busy work in the office. I'll...tell her soon, after you recover enough to help her memories, Ava."<br/>
<br/>
Gula looked down at Invi, who seemed to be smiling a little in her sleep. “As for why we've been getting so many unknown Keyblades as of late, I want to say it could be because of the Master. He did like telling fantastical tales to the kids around town and gave them some adventurous spirit,” he remarked as he took another drink. "Maybe these Keyblades are manifesting due to their hearts speaking to them."<br/>
<br/>
“I think Invi was influenced more than the kids, honestly,” Ava giggled as she thought of the more fond memories, and the others could tell she was trying to pull herself out of her dread. “She did--and still does--go along with all of his jokes and terrible puns and...other habits.” She pointedly ignored how the plushie pile shifted to where the fox and cat plushies were next to each other.<br/>
<br/>
“Anyways,” Gula started again, “I’m not sure how I’d want to get this member trained again. There’s no way I can let someone go on a mission with a Keyblade that they--nor we--have any knowledge on, nor would I put her in a class again on Keyblade basics when she’s already adept at it. For now, I have her paired up with someone else for training while she’s off from missions.” He looked in Ava’s direction with a small nod, and it took her a few seconds before she opened her mouth in understanding.<br/>
<br/>
“That might be the best course of action for now, actually,” Ira interjected as he drank some of his iced coffee. “Smart move in deciding that should she be bested against a Heartless, she’d fall. We can’t afford to lose our warriors now if what Ava said might regrettably be true.”<br/>
<br/>
Gula nodded. “We should try to do this more often, under better circumstances than just us reacting badly to how we were trained,” he lamented. “Hope they get home safely. Seems the two I was just talking to are both at Luxbucks waiting out the storm with some others."<br/>
<br/>
"...Storms...?" Invi murmured sleepily as she woke up slowly. The Anguis leader stretched where she was and reached over lazily for the white mocha left on the tray. "Gula...did you make sure that Luxbucks was fortified? ...even if Ava managed to calm her down because of what happened a year ago...I don't think her heart will let her forget the trauma from that day, just like me with what's outside...and how all of us here share our own accounts of pain."<br/>
<br/>
The Foretellers all looked at each other and it sunk in that Invi knew exactly who Gula was talking about.<br/>
<br/>
"...They did close all the windows to prevent breakage and the storm shouldn't be visible," he muttered. "Invi, you really woke up at the worst time."<br/>
<br/>
Invi only gave him a smile. To the others, it seemed like a way to tease him, but Gula knew it had a deeper meaning.<br/>
<br/>
Ira's jaw tightened. "First the Academy, and now a new Keyblade and breaking curfew? She never used to be so rebellious."<br/>
<br/>
Ava took a deep breath looked calmly at Ira. "You were the closest to her before she became a Wielder. Deep down, do you still truly hold a grudge against what happened? You're constantly second-guessing how you let your own anger get the better of you when you intimidated her into trying to accept expulsion and for her Keyblade to be destroyed. Don't think the rest of us haven't noticed."<br/>
<br/>
Ira gripped his cup a little tighter than he meant to, causing the lid to pop off. <br/>
<br/>
"I wonder if something else is causing this," Aced remarked as he held Invi's white mocha for her while she sat up. "Ira's point stands--she never displayed behavior like this growing up and she's one of the older wielders we have. Ava, you should hold another mass Chirithy meeting to pass along for all of them to keep a closer eye on anything unusual happening in town. We're only five, and Chirithy are many."<br/>
<br/>
Invi sat up and began drinking her white mocha to block out the view from the window.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
“Aah, so your name’s Ephemer? Nice to meet you, I’m Michi!” the young woman trilled as she sat across from with a youth who happened to have been sitting nearby. He'd pulled up a seat from the next table over so he could join them after seeing that there was another group of kids that wanted the table he'd been alone at before. "You look a little underdressed for the weather," she joked.<br/>
<br/>
"Hah, thanks for the keen observation, Michi," Ephemer retorted back, though it was in good fun. "Guess we'll be here awhile, so may as well get to know each other, right? You graduated a couple of months ago, right?"<br/>
<br/>
"Mm...guess it's no surprise I was outed as the 'repeat', huh?" Michi said wryly, stirring her unsweetened iced tea lazily.<br/>
<br/>
Ephemer shrugged. "Wasn't exactly secret. Anyways, moving on." His attention moved to the other person sitting next to Michi. " Your name?” Ephemer asked with a beam as he leaned closer with a beam. "We should be friends too, right? It’s what your Chirithy’s been saying,” he remarked as aforementioned Chirithy was playing with Michi’s ponytail to her amusement.<br/>
<br/>
<em> “...Lord Gula, why? Just...why?” </em> Ario lamented in her mind as she tried to leer at Ephemer to no avail. <em> “What did I do to deserve this?”  </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There were a lot of changes made to this chapter compared to the former writing of it! I've been changing my headcanons for the Foreteller dynamics up, so that really needed to be reflected here. </p><p>Thank you again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dancing Whirlwinds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ario seems determined to avoid Michi and to remind her that her reputation is still on the line after two years.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VykYE2fJPA">Chapter Recommended Listening (loop)</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ario, wait up!”<br/>
<br/>
How was she <em> doing </em> that?<br/>
<br/>
Michi was running along the streets in the 1st District full of the non-Wielders, narrowly avoiding running into other people as she tried to keep up with Ario. It was a more challenging feat than it should have been, but considering that Ario was literally <em> hopping across the snow-covered rooftops </em> at an alarming distance than should be possible, Michi was flabbergasted.<br/>
<br/>
“Ario, can’t we try to have some sort of conversation?!” she shouted, emphasis on the last word. However, it fell on deaf ears as the pink-haired girl above continued to leap and bound across the violet rooftops customary of each building.<br/>
<br/>
Michi only ever came to this part of the town when missions called for it or if Heartless began trying to attack the non-Wielders. Although everyone who attended the Academy was combat-trained in fending off the Heartless, it was widely known that Keyblade Wielders were more adept at it due to the nature of their weapons. That, and Michi was currently focusing on pursuing Ario rather and ignoring the disillusioned stares of some of the younger kids--she was aware of it, but something seemed judgemental about it all.<br/>
<br/>
She stopped to catch her breath, shivered from the cold, and panted as she put her hands on her knees while she leaned over. This was way more strenuous than fighting Heartless, though an inkling of a thought formed in her head that this may be a good exercise routine for building up her stamina. Had to find some sort of silver lining, right?<br/>
<br/>
Looking ahead, she saw Ario slip through the open window of a house and emerge through the other, due to the rooftop being far taller than the rest. As Michi resumed her pursuit, she paused at one of the signs at an intersection walkway. Was she headed to the 2nd District now; where Michi herself and the other Keyblade-wielders lived? Michi didn’t want to go to the area either unless it was to go home or if it was for missions.<br/>
<br/>
It wasn’t fun standing out for more than just being one of the few adult Keyblade wielders.<br/>
<br/>
Just as Michi thought that Ario was going to turn in that direction, she instead hopped across a rooftop and it looked as if she was on her way to the Marketplace.<br/>
<br/>
What was with her, though? She knew that Ario seemed to have her own agenda...Maybe she gained more of an independent streak ever since getting a Keyblade and that was why Master Gula wanted them to train together? She dismissed the thought as she began approaching the area, opting to figure out where Ario was going instead so she wouldn’t run directly into anyone. It was busy as usual for the time of day; with it being roughly noon, most everyone was eating lunch from the various food stalls and Michi even took a small detour by the new Dreamland Café with a currently late-fall theme in her rush to try and get to Fountain Square.<br/>
<br/>
Michi glanced up at the sky again to catch sight of her training companion and frowned as she saw the sky overcast in this part of town. The rain itself was fine, but if it was going to storm…<br/>
<br/>
As she passed the Fountain, her attention was momentarily brought to the Clock Tower in the distance. As a contrast to the purple rooftops in every other part of town, there was a myriad of colors on the new set of rooftops that Michi only saw the other day and honestly didn’t like to see.<br/>
<br/>
After all, she was given extremely hard stares after she left when Gula made the decision to pair her and Ario up to train.<br/>
<br/>
She saw Ario pause, look around, and then look down as if she had seen something. To Michi’s chagrin, Ario did begin heading in the direction of the Academy.<br/>
<br/>
Michi paused mid-step. She didn’t want to cause a scene here so soon after her most recent visit. Maybe as far as Ario went, and then she’d leave and go about her day, and just tell Master Gula that she lost track of Ario. Yeah, that would work. She slowed to a walk and turned the corner where she last saw Ario standing on the rooftop. With the Academy buildings in full view, she gave it a hard stare.<br/>
<br/>
“Here to cause another storm?”<br/>
<br/>
Michi froze. She knew that voice a little too well. Without looking in the direction of the male’s voice, she instead looked at the sky. “Nope, just trying to find someone that I’m supposed to be working with. Why are you here, of all people? Since you graduated before me, that makes you being here stand out more.” Her tone was more bitter than she wanted it to be; why couldn’t she remain calm? <br/>
<br/>
“And whose fault was it that you didn’t graduate alongside us?” came the voice again, and Michi this time glared at a boy dressed in clothes of various grays which included the hat obscuring his eyes. “I didn’t think you’d have the gall to show yourself around here unless it was for meeting with one of the Masters.”<br/>
<br/>
“And you’re as insufferable as ever,” Michi retorted, crossing her arms. “I don’t want to be here just as much as people don’t want to see me here either.” She looked momentarily at the various buildings with their multicolored rooftops. Without looking back at him because seeing him was doing her no good, she sighed. “As I said, I’m here for work. Have you seen a girl with pink hair hopping on rooftops around here?"<br/>
<br/>
“Can’t say,” he replied airily with a shrug.<br/>
<br/>
Michi gave the buildings a hard stare. “You haven’t changed at all, haven’t you? Your class caused ours a lot of trouble with how you were always being rowdy and experimenting while we neighboring classes tried to at least pay attention in lectures.”<br/>
<br/>
“Even though we were disruptive, who was it that destroyed literally half this campus?”<br/>
<br/>
“I <em> didn’t </em> instigate it.”<br/>
<br/>
“And that’s not what the board decided, <em> repeat </em> .”<br/>
<br/>
Without any further response to him, Michi turned on her heel and began stalking off with her high ponytail swinging. She knew she shouldn’t have tried to approach the school even if she was trying to keep up with Ario. Her thoughts were growing murkier as she left the area.<br/>
<br/>
“...I really didn’t know, though,” she murmured to herself as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
When she opened the door to the classroom that day, she hadn’t seen any sort of indication that no one was to open the door, nor was her sense for magic strong enough to sense that there had been a seal in place.<br/>
<br/>
Storms scared her for a reason. She was scorned by the student population for a reason. Aced and Ira scared her for a reason.<br/>
<br/>
Michi looked down at her hands as she continued walking through town, no longer thinking about her tasks at hand. Getting a Keyblade was a lot more trouble than it was worth--if anything, her troubles did start when she became a Wielder. Sure, Chelsie was a welcoming presence into her life, even if they were snarky and overbearing at times, but there had been a period where she felt like they felt distant...different, even.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
The sky was still overcast by the time she realized she’d reached Waterfront Park. She glanced up at the amphitheater nearby the lighthouse and found herself wandering to the empty stage. The skies above her remained cloudy as if they reflected the feeling within her. Ario seemed reluctant about opening up at all and Brain had reopened an old wound. She felt simultaneously at home yet saddened here on this stage where she spent much of her free time. With no one seemingly around due to it being lunch hours, she hopped onto the stage and looked out into the ocean. On one of the far off islands that were visible from beyond the lighthouse, she could see a rainbow-colored Ferris wheel from where she knew Chirithyland was operating. It wasn’t long ago that in this park--that same day she gained her new Keyblade--she’d seen Foretellers Invi and Ira arguing over something she didn’t stick around to hear due to almost being late for the town curfew. <br/>
<br/>
Maybe she’d get in some practice with her Keyblade before she called it quits for the day. Music would ease her mind like it always did. Michi materialized the Keyblade in her hands and unwound the long black ribbon that was wrapped around the top and began waving it around. As she looked to the lighthouse, the temptation to climb up and sit on the roof to just sing to herself was strong.<br/>
<br/>
Why did this Keyblade come to her? Sure, she did desire friends after the constant reminders that her party members would simply tolerate her presence because she was a somewhat capable fighter to fill in space. She learned the other day that Ephemer was a Unicornis member and was in his last year of the Academy, so it wouldn’t be often that they’d be able to see each other to her dismay. He was the first friend she’d had since Elrena, and with Elrena being in the Ursus Union upon receiving her own Keyblade and with Michi being held back a year, they’d also rarely met. How was Elrena doing, anyway? She was probably the only person who’d actually believed Michi when the destruction incident happened. If only there was a way to go back to the time before the incident.<br/>
<br/>
She twirled the ribbon around, spinning on her heel, and began humming something. Lyrics weren’t coming to her; she needed to clear her head.<br/>
<br/>
What if she didn’t cause the incident though? She knew she opened the door that unleashed the contained storm magic experiment, but was it true that there had actually been warning signs placed everywhere when she was asked by one of the many Moogle teachers to go to that specific classroom to get some papers for them?<br/>
<br/>
Her dancing became more vigorous as she tried to channel out the negative thoughts and her humming raised to wordless vocalizations. What began as simple spins became a full-fledged dance as she hopped around lightly, mimicking Ario’s earlier movements and even causing some small musical notes to float out from the Keyblade and float in the air like bubbles. She watched in awe as the notes floated around her.<br/>
<br/>
Michi only stopped as she heard a small yelp and a <em> thud </em> . As she looked around wildly for the source, she caught sight of a girl standing up and wincing as she brushed the dirt off of her clothes. The girl’s defining feature was a large, turquoise, star-shaped barrette holding back short, choppy mulberry locks of hair that partly covered red eyes. Overall, her look was somewhat tomboyish, though cute in its own way with a jade-green scheme. Her posture seemed to be on the shy side; something very opposite of the outgoing Michi.<br/>
<br/>
“...Can I...help you?” Michi asked somewhat awkwardly. <br/>
<br/>
The other girl looked up with her lips pursed indecisively. “Well, I...I heard music, so I thought there was something going on…” she admitted in a soft voice.<br/>
<br/>
Michi hummed in her throat for a second. “Not really, just me doing some solo practice here,” she admitted as she waved the Keyblade as if to show the other girl.<br/>
<br/>
“So you too?” the girl asked as she approached Michi and also clambered onto the stage. Upon a closer look, Michi figured she was also younger, possibly in her second to last year at the Academy.<br/>
<br/>
“Wait, <em> too?  </em> You also have your own Keyblade? It seems that’s been happening a lot lately--well, what I heard,” Michi corrected herself, rubbing the back of her head. She sat down on the edge of the stage and patted the space next to her.<br/>
<br/>
The other girl sat down tentatively and looked over the Keyblade. “Your song was really pretty,” she told Michi with a small smile. “It made me think of my brother. I haven’t been able to see him with how busy missions have been.”<br/>
<br/>
Michi let out a small noise of understanding. “Thank you! I want to come up with lyrics for it, but...I couldn't think of any. Too much on my mind.”<br/>
<br/>
“I mean, that’s what music is for, right? It helps get some messages across, I think…” the girl responded and swung her legs slowly after cutting herself off.<br/>
<br/>
Michi nodded vigorously and leaned closer. “That’s exactly why I love it so much! Haha, you actually get me!” she exclaimed, mood much better than earlier. “Oh, um. My name’s Michi, how about you?”<br/>
<br/>
The girl smiled shyly in response. “Nova.”<br/>
<br/>
“What Union are you in?” Michi asked curiously before Nova looked away suddenly toward the park area where the two girls noticed a boy with hair that matched Nova’s waving in their direction.<br/>
<br/>
As Michi looked back to Nova, she could easily recognize the expression that the girl was wearing. “Hey, if you ever wanna hang out, we can always meet here. I think you should definitely go spend time with your brother.” She smiled.<br/>
<br/>
“Mm...it’s a promise then, Michi.” Nova beamed as she hopped down and let out a wavering sound as she nearly lost balance again and began to head over to her older brother.<br/>
<br/>
Michi watched them leave then looked down at her Keyblade before looking up at the lighthouse again. She caught sight of the ladder and, before she could really stop herself, soon found herself climbing up the side to get to the top.<br/>
<br/>
In an ideal world, she’d have been able to graduate alongside Elrena. She would have tried to get to know Lauriam instead of just staring at him from across the room. Michi would have been on better terms with Brain and partook in the shenanigans that the misbehaving, smarter kids next door were always doing. She wouldn’t have been suspended from missions for a year while she struggled to actually graduate. She wouldn’t have the ire of the Academy staff or some of the townspeople and she’d have lots of friends like Ephemer, Ario, and Nova. Maybe even the Master who wore the black cloak and always told stories around town would be here to continue to amaze the younger kids. Maybe there would be no rumors in the wind about a war.<br/>
<br/>
“Michi, why are you here?” Chelsie appeared with a <em> poof </em> and landed next to the redhead. <br/>
<br/>
Michi let out a low hum as she brushed light snow aside to make a space to sit. “Just seemed like I haven’t really taken the time to sit here and reflect on things. I’ve never been here and it seemed like a good idea, so I thought this would be a good place to come.”<br/>
<br/>
Chelsie tilted their head and, for a moment, their expression saddened. “But you have-” <br/>
<br/>
Michi didn’t catch Chelsie stopping themselves as she held the Keyblade in front of her. She was distracted by a sense of sadness washed over her, though there was an odd feeling that also kept her calm. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello and sorry for the lack of update! Motivation's been kind of everywhere, though I finally grasped enough for some updates! </p><p>As a sidenote: I love Brain. He's a massive dork and I have a lot planned for him in the long run ;D</p><p>As for Chelsie and Michi's conversation...hmm~</p><p>You reading this is always appreciated! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Resolve On a New Path</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michi's training seems to be going well enough with Gula, though Invi wants to assess the Keyblade's abilities for herself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElHLG1BN3q0">Chapter Recommended Listening (loop)</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This place...is kinda cool.”<br/>
<br/>
Michi looked around the training grounds that she and Ario had been coming to once a week before they went about their missions for the day. She had no idea where they actually were--they’d arrived via a portal from Master Gula himself just outside of the housing area. The area itself seemed like a sturdily-built arena. There were seven pillars depicting the emblems of the Foretellers lining the area and two other symbols that the young woman couldn’t recognize.<br/>
<br/>
In the middle of the field were two individuals--one was easily recognizable as Foreteller Invi, though the other was a young male in a gray hoodie that was wielding a Starlight Keyblade.<br/>
<br/>
“What do you think?” Michi asked Ario next to her, but she received no response. The other girl looked rather tired and Michi herself could only guess that Ario was not a morning person. The only thing Michi recalled is that the sun wasn’t even up when Chelsie came to get her.<br/>
<br/>
Gula stepped past them and watched the battle taking place in the field, his body draped over the railing lazily.<br/>
<br/>
“Master Gula, I know it's been maybe four months, but I didn't think to ask until now. How many of us get to come down here?” Michi inquired as she looked more intently at the pillars to try and discern the two unfamiliar symbols.<br/>
<br/>
“At first: none of you kids. As of late, with the emergence of newer Keyblades, it’s been a lot more...lively here,” he hedged, hesitation apparent in his voice.<br/>
<br/>
Michi made a noise of acknowledgment in her throat as she turned her attention to the fight. A small gasp escaped her as Invi was disarmed and she visibly winced as the Foreteller shot a Blizzaga toward the other wielder and knocked him prone. “I’m guessing...we’re fighting you, Master,” she drew out, expression unchanged as she looked to him from the corners of her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Warm-ups first and then a spar,” Gula responded as he waited for Invi and her student to leave the field. He ignored the complaining grunts from the other two as they forced themselves forward. “No excuses just because it’s early.” As they approached, Gula and Invi exchanged a glance. It wasn’t apparent due to their masks hiding their expressions, but Gula’s lanky form straightened and Invi also seemed poised as if on alert.<br/>
<br/>
The Leopardus leader sat on the ground and crossed his legs as he waited for the other two to follow suit. “Deep breaths to clear your mind,” he told the two as he laid his hands in his lap. “The best way to draw out your abilities is to start from ground zero. Your mind should reflect that prior to battle,” he continued as he unfurled his legs and reached forward effortlessly to stretch. <br/>
<br/>
Ten minutes passed before the three were done with their stretches. <br/>
<br/>
“Now then,” Gula said as he summoned his Keyblade. Michi had always seen it from a distance, but it didn’t stop her from marveling over the way the form interconnected. Something of this design seemed to suit Elrena well, she thought. “Michi, you’ll be training with me as a starter to see what your Keyblade is capable of. Ario, bring your Starlight out. We won’t be doing Flowverse training today-”<br/>
<br/>
“Flowforce,” Ario responded shortly.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah right, Flowforce. None of that today--this will be more of a Keyblade usage session. I’ll have the two of you spar against each other once-”<br/>
<br/>
The last thing Michi registered before her mind blanked was that Ario reached out and grabbed Gula’s Keyblade. There was a resounding sound akin to traveling electric currents from Ario’s entire form and where she grabbed the Keyblade, there were sparks flying and a pulsating silvery-blue glow just like the same lights Michi saw before when Ario was jumping across roofs.<br/>
<br/>
“Ario! Let go right now!” Invi shouted as Gula unsummoned his Keyblade out of shock upon seeing Michi drop to her knees and letting out a strangled cry. The Anguis leader ran over to the young woman and stepped in front of her. “Gula, maybe it’s better that I take over Michi’s training. You've been taking the time to teach her basic combat, but I want to see for myself how things work. I can assess if there’s more magic involved with this Keyblade,” she told Gula as she reached over to pat Michi’s head. <br/>
<br/>
“...right. I’ll step in if things get too intense,” Gula responded hesitantly as he moved to Ario and pointed to an area closer to the edge of the battleground. “Ario, how many times have I told you not to do that, you’re 16-”<br/>
<br/>
Once the two were out of earshot, Invi beckoned Michi to stand up and pointed at the farthest pillar. A small sigh escaped her before she pursed her lips as if debating what to say as the two walked to go to the pillar.<br/>
<br/>
Michi wasn’t as guilt-wracked as before though she felt like whatever conversation Invi was going to have with her probably had to do with the evening before she discovered her new Keyblade. <br/>
<br/>
“<em>Flowverse and Flowforce though...was that the strange ability Ario displayed before? It looked like normal Flowmotion with the exception of the blue lights. Is there something else she can do with it?</em>” Michi had been curious about it in the time she'd seen Ario using it when doing her patrols around town. However, she never got the chance to ask about it because her's and Ario's training also never lined up due to Ario's reluctance in using her Keyblade.<br/>
<br/>
“You probably already asked Master Gula about this place,” she started and touched the pillar that Michi could now see intricate designs etched in--this particular one was emblazoned with what looked like a winged symbol. “We only bring certain individuals here--as you can tell, these are training grounds. We Foretellers used them back when we were training under the Master.”<br/>
<br/>
Michi nodded--she had vague memories of the Master. Michi was amongst the population who was considered an adult so she felt hers may have been a lot more clear than others--perhaps even Ario. From what Michi remembered, he wore a long black cloak much like Master Luxu, who had also disappeared not long after the Master himself, and weaved fantastical tales that spun imagination into the children. It was even rumored that he was responsible for the overseeing of Chirithyland’s creation and the unicorn racing track, though the latter was supposed to stop street racing from happening due to the mishaps in the Marketplace.<br/>
<br/>
“As for why I’m talking to you here, it’s because Master Gula’s brought you here for the same reason I’ve been bringing Nate here,” Invi continued as she waved her hand to the ledge above, where the boy she had been sparring with before was watching Gula and Ario in the distance. “You both have Keyblades that are unknown...so to prevent casualties, we all need to assess your competency at wielding them and the other Foretellers haven't had the chance to do so yet,” Invi stated as she traced some of the etched symbols. “I'd assume Gula has figured out the basics such as where your medals go." She paused. "Going back a little, this is what...Master Ira and I were arguing about that evening,” she admitted and Michi remembered that day. “He tried to claim that I was playing favorites, though it may seem that way from an outsider point of view.” She let out a small sigh. “Again, it’s largely due to how your new Keyblades have unknown abilities. There’s nothing more to it,” she shook her head.<br/>
<br/>
Michi blinked in response, nodding shortly after the explanation. Feeling that the conversation was over, she wandered back to the center of the field. She watched as Ario held out her hand, and Michi wondered if it was a trick of the light, that Ario seemed to display frustration on her face as she brought forth a Starlight Keyblade.<br/>
<br/>
“ <em>...didn’t Lady Invi and Master Gula say that this was for wielders who had different Keyblades? Ario has a Starlight though...wouldn’t she have gone through the Academy curriculum? Master Gula said she’s 16, so shouldn’t she be in a class- </em>”<br/>
<br/>
“Michi,” Invi’s voice pierced her thoughts.<br/>
<br/>
She shook her head and held out her arm, bringing forth the new Keyblade. She swung it up and down a little only to notice how light it felt. As Michi saw Invi summon her Keyblade, the silver leaves on it only served to remind Michi of the Keyblade she could wield until a few days ago.<br/>
<br/>
“First, I’ll assess the offensive status. Now come,” Invi called in a far louder voice than Michi was used to hearing as she put herself into a defensive stance. <br/>
<br/>
The young woman let out a nod and lowered herself before pushing herself forward akin to a track runner at their start. She gripped the handle of the Keyblade. Michi had always found it odd due to the ring on the hilt being curved in an odd fashion but thought that it resembled the top loop of a treble clef. However, she was already used to it. With as much she could grip, she swung the Keyblade so that it made contact with Invi’s--though she was surprised as the black ribbon that was loosely wrapped around the top half of it suddenly unfurled and also whipped out. The impact that the ribbon made against Invi’s Keyblade let out a resounding cracking sound. Both women watched as the sparks that flew off of the Keyblade’s impact took on the form of musical notes in an array of reds, greens, and blues.<br/>
<br/>
“So something like Counterpoint?” Invi mused as she easily parried Michi’s attack off. “There’s some power to it...not as imbued as say, Fenrir or Treasure Trove, but…hm. We’ll go for a defensive strategy next,” she said as she prepared her own attack stance. Once she Foreteller found herself at a good distance, she nodded. “Guard yourself!” she shouted as her running speed almost overwhelmed Michi.<br/>
<br/>
With a small yelp and little time to prepare for Invi’s speed, which was on par with Gula's, she fumbled with the grip and managed to catch it by the ring on the hilt. With a familiar motion, she swung it upward by rotating her wrist and used her free hand to press against the teeth of the blade; she managed to catch Invi just in time. She winced as the sound of metal scraping against metal reached her ears--even more so due to her Keyblade’s longer length. Invi was certainly more physically capable than Gula.<br/>
<br/>
“Hmmm…” Invi pondered as she stepped away and relieved Michi of the pressure. “The length could be used for some time delay, though the capability itself might be best for utilizing your medals for. Have you tried using them yet?” she asked, and let out a hum as Michi nodded her head yes. “That’ll be a good experiment to see which of your medals resonate with the Keyblade best. Actually…where are there medal slots in your Keyblade?”<br/>
<br/>
Michi undid the latch at the base of the hilt and revealed a sizeable area with five circular slots that were perfect for placing the medals into. She closed the hilt of the Keyblade and jumped as she heard a resounding <em>crack</em>. She looked at Invi, who was suddenly doubled over as if trying to hold back a laugh, and turned around to look at Gula and Ario. Gula was holding his mask on his face as Ario continued to make animated gestures. As she continued to watch, she realized that it actually was charades.<br/>
<br/>
“Now, here’s the interesting part,” Invi brought Michi’s attention back to her. “We’ve noticed that a lot of these Keyblades are those that come of resolve...of a desire. What was the song that you were singing when you first called the Keyblade?”<br/>
<br/>
Michi’s face grew pink as she noticed that Gula and Ario had stopped as well to listen in as they wandered closer. “Well...it was about, um…wow, it's been four months, so...” Why did she feel so bashful suddenly? Part of it likely had to do that Invi outed Michi having cried in the middle of the night over a trivial matter. “I felt lonely and wanted friends.”<br/>
<br/>
As Michi continued to stare down, Invi looked over at Gula with what looked to be a lump in her throat. She also noticed that Ario had a blank stare--something resembling disbelief-- which was concentrated on Michi.<br/>
<br/>
“Go take your break elsewhere, we’re still training,” Invi chided to Ario and Gula. As they walked away and continued their aggressive charades, her attention returned to Michi. “Next goal--disarm me.”<br/>
<br/>
There was silence before Michi let out a “huh?” in response.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m expected at the Daycare today and it’s already getting to be time for me to leave,” Invi admitted. “Though of course, I’d like to see what else you’re all capable of.”<br/>
<br/>
“I guess...that makes some sense?”<br/>
<br/>
Invi lowered herself. “Channel your feelings as you move. Attack once more!” she shouted as she held her Keyblade in front of her.<br/>
<br/>
Michi took a breath, watching Invi’s movements carefully. She steadied her breathing, making them as precise in time as she could. Gula’s meditation techniques from earlier were settled in her movements. The woman’s mind began to weave a small song that she whispered and she watched as small red notes began to float out of the Keyblade in her hands. The notes floated in the air and popped like bubbles as they touched the Keyblade again. Her eyes widened as she felt a sudden surge of strength--<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Maybe I can disarm her.</em>”<br/>
<br/>
With the strange surge flowing through her, she rushed toward Invi. As she brought down the Keyblade with a swing that felt heavier than she intended--something that was reminiscent of Master Aced--Invi’s arms were noticeably shaking.<br/>
<br/>
“Now guard!”<br/>
<br/>
Michi squeaked as she heard the boy’s voice from earlier behind her. His own Keyblades-- “<em>Wait, two?!”--</em>were held back as he moved to strike.<br/>
<br/>
“W-w-wait, how is this fair?” Michi yelped as she held off Invi. Was this what she meant by “you all” and not just referring to Michi? She began spewing another melody from sheer panic but hadn’t noticed the pale green notes floating around the Keyblade and bursting on impact with it.<br/>
<br/>
Michi blinked and suddenly everything around her seemed like it had been slowed. She took this opportunity to duck and brought the Keyblade down with her. She made a desperate dive to get out of the way, arms splayed forward as she landed on her chest with her face just barely scraping the ground, as the boy brought himself closer to the fight. Michi turned to look back up just in time to see the boy’s Keyblades collide with Invi’s. The resounding pulses caused everyone in the arena to watch as Invi’s Keyblade went flying into the air and stabbed the ground directly in front of Michi’s face.<br/>
<br/>
“So, it seems this Keyblade can provide buffs to make up for your own shortcomings,” Invi stated as she wrung her wrists.<br/>
<br/>
Was a direct insult to her. She was one of the oldest wielders around, right? Shouldn’t that have amounted to something?<br/>
<br/>
Invi looked over the design of the Keyblade again. “I would see if music triggers its effects. Also, this ribbon,” she said as she took ahold of it and lifted it up. “It’s more than just show. That’d be something else to work with--it’s far sturdier than it looks.”<br/>
<br/>
“Go tend to the kids, Invi,” Gula said airily as he waved his hand. “I’ll take it from here and also make sure we don't use any Thunder magic.”<br/>
<br/>
“Then next week, same time. Good day,” Invi responded to the three younger wielders as she opened a portal and stepped into it.<br/>
<br/>
Gula watched her leave before he turned his attention back to the other three. “Alright, we’ll start from the beginning again. And Ario, don’t give me that look, you’re going to learn to use it properly,” he chided the pink-haired girl, who Michi saw was actually visibly dismayed at the Keyblade.<br/>
<br/>
Michi felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see the boy who seemed to be a year younger than her. His hair color was an even split of black and white, along with a red eye and a blue eye.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, sorry I rushed at you earlier. Master Invi was talking to the both of us, but I guess you spaced out, huh?”<br/>
<br/>
Michi just shrugged.<br/>
<br/>
“Guess we’ll be seeing each other around a bit. Name’s Nate,” he introduced himself, holding out his hand to shake it.<br/>
<br/>
“Michi,” the teenager greeted with a small smile.<br/>
<br/>
Nate looked past Michi at Ario. “I tried talking to her earlier, but she gave me the cold shoulder,” he told Michi as he turned back to her. “Is she always like this?”<br/>
<br/>
Michi thought for a moment. After the fiasco the other day where Michi chased her around town...<br/>
<br/>
“I guess? She hasn’t opened up to me either,” Michi sighed.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright, back to it!” Gula’s voice broke their conversation, and Michi brought up her Keyblade.<br/>
<br/>
Why was Ario treating her so coldly?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprise, double chapter upload! I actually wrote this one first because it was originally chronologically before the prior chapter, but after some decision-making with my girlfriend (Ario's creator), I swapped them around.</p><p>Thank you again so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michi reminisces more about Daybreak Town's Royal and Noble system after a mishap with Ario and a conversation with Ava.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5KoKjR85sQ">Chapter Recommended Listening (loop)</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap-<br/>
<br/>
</em> An open door greeted Michi as she reached the top of the stairs.<br/>
<br/>
“And just <em> why </em> are you here?”<br/>
<br/>
Michi bounced on her heels as Chelsie clung to her shoulder for dear life while she looked with wonder into the topmost room of the shared housing complex that her own room was located at. The windows were <em> huge </em> ; it was easy to get a view of the snow-covered Clock Tower from the location. Just how was someone supposed to draw the curtains without a ladder or something? <br/>
<br/>
“Because now we’re <em> neighbors </em> ! This is exciting!” Michi trilled as she turned her attention to a very disgruntled Ario. “It’s like a late Luxmas present! By the way, did you have a good Luxmas? It’s been a couple of weeks so we’re already into the new year-”<br/>
<br/>
“Aren’t these rooms reserved for students with exemplary grades, Royals, or Nobles?” Chelsie interrupted as they clambered onto the top of Michi’s head and caused her to close her mouth.<br/>
<br/>
Ario herself stared coolly at Michi with her silvery eyes, hoisting up a box that made a <em> clanging </em> sound with what sounded like pots and pans. “How did you even...wait, I think I know.” She turned her head toward the table piled with boxes, narrowing her gaze at the very bouncy Chirithy who was sprawled across the topmost one. She glanced again at Michi, who had a very tell-tale beam on her face.<br/>
<br/>
“I know we’re not being forced to train together anymore since it’s been like...half a year since we met, but maybe we can spend more time together this way? Y’know, since we still can go to the training grounds on occasion or do patrols together! The end of spring and all of summer flew by super quickly so I mean, you do spend a lot of time around town since you still work for the Moogle Delivery services, so-”<br/>
<br/>
Chelsie was promptly grabbed by the pink-haired girl and shoved in Michi’s face to stop her from rambling. The young woman regretted taking a large inhale at that point because <em> soft Chirithy fur and can’t breathe through it-<br/>
<br/>
</em> Chelsie fell onto the floor with an “oof” and stood up with a huff. They brushed their cape off. “Michi, I did tell you not to just rush up here without a proper invitation--Cheery doesn’t exactly count,” they pointed out despite the apparent annoyance from being mishandled.<br/>
<br/>
Michi caught her breath and shook her head for a second before looking at Ario again. “Do you at least want some help? It’ll help you get settled in quicker!” she chirped as she returned back to rocking back and forth on her heels.<br/>
<br/>
“No,” Ario answered as she turned on her heel to resume putting things away.<br/>
<br/>
“I could give you a strength boost, at least? I think I’m getting the hang of this,” Michi offered with a tilt of the head and a hum.<br/>
<br/>
Ario slowly set down the boxes she was holding and took a step closer.<br/>
<br/>
Michi found herself backing out of the room slowly, taking small steps that grew into larger ones as Ario came imposingly closer. Ario being expressionless was curious yet intimidating at once.<br/>
<br/>
She was in such a daze that the only sounds she could hear aside from her own screaming was Ario’s door slamming shut and only registering the pain of falling down the stairwell from not paying attention to how far back she was going. Michi just laid there, letting the pain subside as she chided herself for not paying attention and ignoring Chelsie’s shrill voice asking if she was okay.<br/>
<br/>
“Ehh...let’s...go for a walk, Chelsie,” she finally said as she pushed herself up. She ignored the numbness her heart was feeling and was telling her, as evident by Ario’s actions.<br/>
<br/>
“Michi, you need to go to the clinic and get looked at by Lady Ava. What if you got a concussion from that?!” Chelsie asked in a shrill voice.<br/>
<br/>
Ignoring Chelsie, Michi got to her feet, let out a sigh, and rubbed the back of her head as she descended the stairs to go back to her room and change into warmer clothes. The spirit bounced after her with concern.<br/>
<br/>
Half an hour later, she emerged from her room wearing a white coat with black and red trim and golden accents over red leggings. “You can wait here if you want. Be back in a while; gonna go see Nascha.”<br/>
<br/>
“Nu-uh, I’m going to get Lady Ava,” Chelsie insisted. Before Michi could protest, the spirit disappeared.<br/>
<br/>
Michi let out a long sigh and resigned herself to a lecture from the Vulpes leader who was also the practitioner healer for the Academy’s clinic. She immediately regretted it as she stepped outside to see <em> him </em> again.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m starting to think you’re here only to watch me fail spectacularly,” Michi said as coolly as the winter air around them.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re pretty bad at noticing things. I could care less about you in particular,” Brain answered as he moved his hand away from the door that Michi had opened before he’d gotten to it. “Now if you’ll excuse me.” He moved past her and closed the door behind him as Michi stalked off in a notably worse mood.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
“Knock knock,” the male hummed as he opened the door and was met with a large pile of boxes. “Need help?” he continued as he stepped inside and shrugged off his coat. Brain was met with a very affectionate tackle from Cheery to which he responded with patting the spirit gently. “You seem sad somehow,” he told the spirit.<br/>
<br/>
“Ario chased Michi away again even though I invited her,” Cheery murmured sadly as they nuzzled Brain’s arm.<br/>
<br/>
“Honestly, why did you end up moving here if you want to avoid her? You’d think after half a year’s time, she’d get it,” Brain asked as he took a seat and crossed his arms.<br/>
<br/>
“Wasn’t my decision,” Ario replied shortly before she jumped from a portal appearing in her room.<br/>
<br/>
“It was a joint decision,” Gula said as he stepped through, “just like how we’re deciding your treatment of Michi is that you’re grounded.”<br/>
<br/>
Ario narrowed her eyes. “You’re not my dad, you can’t <em> ground </em> me.”<br/>
<br/>
Brain looked smugly at Ario.<br/>
<br/>
“Who says I can’t? We pondered all the possibilities--keeping you here just means you can bake all the time, you’re not getting out of training because you <em> still </em> won’t use your Starlight, we can’t revoke your food ticket usage, mission suspension isn’t allowed because you’re vital to keeping watch over town, no extra jobs because you overwork yourself, you refuse to take magic lessons-”<br/>
<br/>
“Nice brainstorming,” Ario interjected as she reached over to high-five Brain. The two began snickering in unison from her joke.<br/>
<br/>
Cheery raised a stubby paw. “Can Michi come by for playtime every day?”<br/>
<br/>
Gula beamed while Ario’s expression paled.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Michi entered Luxbucks, though the warmth barely lifted her mood. She went to the counter and pulled out her Munny pouch. “Medium hot chocolate, extra whipped cream and mocha drizzle.” She told the Moogle at the counter before handing them her payment. She glanced over down at the machines down past the counter and trotted over to the end to wait for her drink and to find a seat. “Nascha, do you have time to listen?”<br/>
<br/>
A young girl with a fluffy, turquoise bob and with a red, rabbit-eared ribbon on her head turned around to face Michi. “Mm, that’s fine. Did you want the hot chocolate to be warmer? You do tend to scald your tongue easily,” she asked in a soft voice and pointed at a nearby chair.<br/>
<br/>
“Thanks for remembering. How do you do it? Everyone has such different orders that I’d think it’d be unfathomable to remember specific details,” Michi observed as she took a seat at the end of the counter.<br/>
<br/>
“You’d be surprised at your own memory--it’s something a little scary itself,” Nascha giggled. “Notorious for remembering specific dates and times down to what clothes people were wearing on a certain day. What’s going on, though? You usually save your Munny, so I don’t see you here often.”<br/>
<br/>
Michi paused for a second before sighing and interlacing her fingers together. “Remember I said I was training for a while with another girl? She moved into one of the housing’s top rooms and I offered to help, but...maybe I’m just pushing her too far. It’s been over six months and she still won’t open up to me. Am I forcing a friendship on her?”<br/>
<br/>
Nascha let out a thoughtful hum. “You do tend to do that...I mean, that’s how we ended up being acquainted,” the girl joked to which Michi let out a whine. “You’re a good person though, Michi. Whether you destroyed the campus in person or not, just the fact that you’re using all your missions savings to cover the repair costs little by little is evidence of that.”<br/>
<br/>
Her words brought the hint of a smile to Michi’s face. “You’re too nice, Nascha.”<br/>
<br/>
“You said she’s in a top room though? I haven’t seen her alongside the other Nobles, so I’d assume she’s either a top-grade student or a Royal.”<br/>
<br/>
“I still don’t really get those systems,” Michi groaned. “I know Lauriam is a Royal and so is Marlowe, but we didn’t have a lot in our class, surprisingly. I mean, I guess since our memories are checked by the Foretellers when we arrive, do they just like...tell you ‘by the way, you have some sort of nobility running in your family line that you don't remember, so you get this special title’? At any rate, it was just those two in our class.”<br/>
<br/>
Nascha opened her mouth as if to say something then stopped herself. “Two...right.” She went silent for a moment. “As for the Nobles, it’s a little more spaced out. The only one who’s graduated is Ahlai and she’s working directly under Lord Ira as a second in command.”<br/>
<br/>
“And she’s the only one who’s older than Elrena, Lauriam, Brain, and the others, not to mention she's a Royal <em>and</em> a Noble that had top grades and is one of the biggest Lux contributors...she’s amazing,” Michi marveled as she clasped her hands together. “She’s the epitome of the Unicornis Union’s ideals.”<br/>
<br/>
“Back to earlier though...there’s also more evidence, though it’s been kind of recent. Since you’re a Wielder and have a Chirithy, have you heard of the Nightmares?” Nascha inquired before she began steaming the milk.<br/>
<br/>
A confused expression crossed Michi’s face before she understood what Nascha was getting at. “So that’s even gotten out to the non-Wielders…” she murmured to which Nascha raised an eyebrow. <br/>
<br/>
“They’re rarely talked about...we didn’t even know about them two years ago, so who knows how long they’ve been around? It’s worrisome to think about.”<br/>
<br/>
Michi continued to watch the turquoise-haired girl resume making her drink. “I wonder if the Foretellers will begin to approach us about how they could be anywhere…” she thought out loud. “Just...that girl doesn’t like me, and I think she thinks I’m trying to be her friend because someone told me to. There’s just something curious about her, Nascha, and Master Gula said I should be her friend, and her Chirithy said I should be her friend, but she doesn’t want anything to do with me,” Michi lamented as she laid her head down on the counter.<br/>
<br/>
“She’s an interesting kid, yes,” came a new voice that made Michi sit up very quickly and look up in alarm.<br/>
<br/>
“Lady Ava!”<br/>
<br/>
The pink-clad woman took a seat next to Michi. “It’s Ario, isn’t it?”<br/>
<br/>
A small noise of acknowledgment came from Michi. “How did you know with all of us keykids to keep up with?”<br/>
<br/>
“She tends to stick to Gula a lot and she tends to make deliveries to us, so we see a lot of her,” Ava answered as she rested her chin on a hand. “Also, Nascha, have you thought about my offer?”<br/>
<br/>
Nascha paused for a moment. “I have, Lady Ava, but I don’t see why my precognitive clairvoyance would enable me to gain Noble status. I’ll think about it a little longer.”<br/>
<br/>
Michi choked on her drink. “Nascha, why would you even think about turning down an offer to be directly under Lady Ava’s tutelage?! Not to mention all the benefits like living expenses and food tickets and discounts? Plus you’re not a Wielder either, so that makes it all the more envious to those who aren’t able to!”<br/>
<br/>
Nascha handed Michi a napkin nonchalantly. “Lady Ava...you don’t seem to be your usual peppy self. Was there something going on at the clinic?”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, Gula and one of Invi's members came to me complaining about sudden deafness from screaming. Oh, and Michi’s Chirithy coming to screech at me about a possible concussion, which we’ll get looked at after we relax here,” Ava chided as she reached over to feel Michi’s head to see if any notable swelling had occurred. <br/>
<br/>
“Sorry about Chelsie, they were worried when I accidentally fell backward down a flight of stairs,” Michi apologized as she cleaned up the small spill she made.<br/>
<br/>
“Your clumsiness knows no bounds,” Nascha sighed as she worked on a new drink.<br/>
<br/>
Ava let out a small sound of acknowledgment in her throat. “I know it might feel hopeless, but...I do wish that you’re able to befriend Ario too. I won’t get into much detail, but she’s been grieving awhile now. She’s likely not over it, nor do I expect she’ll ever be over it.”<br/>
<br/>
Michi looked up at Ava with surprise. “...I’ll try to keep that in mind,” the woman answered. “So you said to the clinic to make sure I’m okay?”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
“Chelsie, I know it’s cold, but what do you think would be good for our latest assignment if we stay in town? I want to see if there’s anything that might need more investigating. Though it’s definitely tempting to go to the other worlds. I know it’s been awhile since we’ve checked on the Dwarves and Snow White, or maybe Alice is still wandering around.”<br/>
<br/>
“Maybe Agrabah would be a better option, it’s better than this weather,” Chelsie grumbled.<br/>
<br/>
“Absolutely <em> not, </em> I’m sick of the sand there. With that fur coat of yours? Fat chance,” Michi teased as she reached the house again and closed the door behind her once she was in. “I say we plan out the next missions once we see the mission boards next. Lots of Lux to collect, people to visit, special training from Master Gula...” she hummed as she opened the door to her room. She was surprised as she was hit with a sweet aroma.<br/>
<br/>
“Welcome baaaaaack,” Cheery half-yelled in excitement as they bounced off of Michi’s kitchen table. “She wasn’t sure what flavor you liked, so she made six kinds!”<br/>
<br/>
“...Wait, what?” Michi asked as she padded over to the table once she’d removed her boots. She was met with the sight of six different cupcakes with intricate patterns decorated on them. One of them even looked like a little rabbit.<br/>
<br/>
Chelsie hopped up on the table and found themselves face to face with Cheery.<br/>
<br/>
“Hi Cheery.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hi Chelsie!”<br/>
<br/>
Chelsie looked at the cupcakes, reaching over a little to poke at one. “But I thought Ario didn’t like Michi! That’s what it seemed,” they said in such a blunt manner that Michi reached over to smack them lightly.<br/>
<br/>
“Doesn’t mean that she’s not nice though,” came the response. <br/>
<br/>
“...Cheery, she basically made Michi fall down the stairs! She could have been seriously hurt!”<br/>
<br/>
“But she made cupcakes! Ario bakes to make people feel better!” came the loud exclamation. “Brain was being a meanie too, so I made sure to give him a good tackle. Oooooooh, maybe I can find a new recipe and have Brain taste-test her cakes! She likes making things super perfect and pretty!”<br/>
<br/>
Michi was still looking over the delicate little cupcakes before her head whipped around in shock. “Wait, <em> Brain </em> ?!”<br/>
<br/>
Cheery nodded proudly. “Yup yup. He’s a good big brother, he wants to make sure Ario is always happy. I like happy Ario too ‘cause she gives me headpats and fixes my cape for me!”<br/>
<br/>
“...Brain...brother... <em> what </em> ?”<br/>
<br/>
“Not related! Pretend big brother!” Cheery corrected themself as they turned around to show Michi their cape. “Look, she put a star patch on it! I’m the best Chirithy, I get my own star!”<br/>
<br/>
Still reeling over that Brain was there to see Ario, she picked up a cupcake and took a bite out of it. She forgot any notion of her initial annoyance toward him earlier in the day as she hummed from the taste of strawberries. “These are really good!”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><em><br/>
She found herself watching the Foretellers speak to that black-coated man in a darkly lit room surrounded by books, tables with various items scattered across them, and a large table that looked like it was for meetings. It had been a long time since she'd seen that man--not for a few years, at least. What would things be like if he was still around? The kids would probably have more imaginative ideas that he'd listen to. As she tried to get closer, a cloud of darkness obscured her and pulled her away.<br/>
<br/>
</em> She sat up with a gasp and found Chelsie sitting next to her.<br/>
<br/>
"That must've been some dream. You were tossing and turning like crazy. Michi, close your eyes and try to get some sleep. You wanted to plan out some missions tomorrow, right?" they asked in a soothing tone.<br/>
<br/>
"...yeah. You're cute when you show you care, hehe. Good night, Chelsie," she said softly as she drifted off again after hearing a “hmph” from the spirit.<br/>
<br/>
Chelsie watched her for a bit longer before they hopped off the bed and went to her window. The spirit stared out the window and was met with the visage of another Chirithy.<br/>
<br/>
"Was that you?" Chelsie asked in a flat tone. The warmth from when they talked with Michi was gone.<br/>
<br/>
The other Chirithy tilted its head. "Did you show her the dream? What is it you're trying to do?"<br/>
<br/>
Chelsie pressed their head against the cool window. "The opposite of what you're doing," they growled upon seeing the smug expression of the other as far as Chirithy went. "Where do you think you get off, trying to latch onto her? I'll stop you from making her continue to suffer. The non-Wielders are learning about you all the longer time passes."<br/>
<br/>
"Well, I guess that makes us enemies. But you've known that based on your reaction," came the response from the other Chirithy. "After all, her despair is addicting," they continued before disappearing in smoke.<br/>
<br/>
Chirithy remained at the window. Their expression, though simple due to all Chirithy having similar features, was visibly disturbed. <br/>
<br/>
"...so it <em> was </em> your fault." <br/>
<br/>
They returned back to Michi's side and gently nestled against her body as she wrapped her arms around them in her sleep. "Don't worry, Michi. I'll protect you.”<br/>
<br/>
The Foretellers didn’t believe her that day.<br/>
<br/>
“I have to."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This took a lot of work to get because of some time discrepancies, but they got worked around! Also yes, the canon events are rolling around!</p><p>Thank you for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Friends Are Truly One's Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michi reunites with old classmates. However, any potential amicable chat is cut short when they find themselves in a predicament no one had seen coming. Michi finally shows everyone what she's been up to.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2dmrr3DxUK4">Chapter Recommended Listening (loop)</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gula picked out the book from the shelf under the <em> A </em> category and held it under his arm as he clambered off the ladder and went to his desk.<br/>
<br/>
He opened the book and a bright light filled the room as floating words spilled out of the book in a magical wonder to form the initial entry page.<br/>
<br/>
<em> Name: Michi Aiza<br/>
</em> <em> Gender: Female<br/>
</em> <em> Age: 18, Nymeia 13th Sun<br/>
</em> <em> Union: Leopardus<br/>
</em> <em> Class: 12-B Year xx10 (held back one year due to misconduct and endangerment of the student body)<br/>
</em> <em> Keyblade: Unknown {Wielder-Specific Keyblade}; formerly known to use Divine Rose<br/>
</em> <em> Magic Specialty: None--has a notably negative track record with magic.<br/>
</em> <em> Attribute Specialty: Speed, but new Keyblade appears to bolster all attribute specialties.<br/>
</em> <em> Notable Friends and Family: Elrena of class 12-B xx09 Ursus Union: best friends. Ario of class 12-A xx09 non-affiliation. Paired together in joint training. Ahanu of Class 12-B xx09 Anguis Union: speculated to...<br/>
<br/>
</em>Gula shook his head and made a few swiping motions with his hands as a myriad of transparent images floated in front of him; it was almost as if he was scrolling through a catalogue. He paused as he happened upon a set where Michi seemed to be flying in the air, followed by some where her vision seemed to black out.<br/>
<br/>
“Maybe this will help me figure out the origins of her Keyblade…” He wondered out loud as he pressed his fingers against the floating image.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
“Chelsie, what do you think? Nothing seems to be improving.”<br/>
<br/>
Michi shivered as she wrapped her outfit tighter around her body while she trailed a little farther ahead of three other Keyblade wielders as per their agreement.<br/>
<br/>
A few hours ago, Michi had overheard a three-person group talking about potential new  varieties of Heartless appearing around Daybreak Town. To her surprise, the group consisted of some of her former classmates. In her excitement, she had exclaimed about wanting to help investigate. Just as usual, she’d steeled her heart in the event that they said no, but had been slightly taken aback as they discussed and agreed on the condition she act as the lure.<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t agree with the notion of you being <em> used </em> for dangerous tasks like these, especially since you’ve only had this Keyblade for seven months,” Chelsie interjected as they let out a sneeze from atop Michi’s head. “Plus, we haven’t seen any new Heartless yet,” the spirit added.<br/>
<br/>
“I mean...if it’s to help the town out, then I’m not opposed to this,” Michi murmured as she looked up. There were very light flakes of snow drifting down, though thankfully nothing that would indicate a blizzard.<br/>
<br/>
Chirithy drummed her head lightly with their paws, letting out a sigh. “You have to stop blaming yourself for everything. For all you know, they could have just had less defense-oriented people in their group.”<br/>
<br/>
“Chelsie, Felix is very defense-oriented and Shay is amazing with defenses. It’s Jack who doesn’t trust me.”<br/>
<br/>
“Which way should we go? The 2nd District or the Avenue?” Felix asked as they approached the end of the Marketplace.<br/>
<br/>
The four looked at each other to deliberate. “I think the Avenue might be better. Less protected,” Jack responded with a scowl on his face, and Michi turned around with a hand on her hip.<br/>
<br/>
“Sounds good,” Michi trilled in an attempt to keep the mood up. “It’s strange though, we haven’t seen anything new yet.” She tapped the ground with her Keyblade, lifting it up and tugging on the ribbon absentmindedly.<br/>
<br/>
“After that, we should be done with the daily patrol mission, right?” Shay said as she rested her Keyblade across her shoulders. Fenrir looked imposing from where she stood.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, then we can get inside! It’s freezing out here,” Felix whined. “Plus we should catch up, Michi, it’s like a weird unofficial class reunion-”<br/>
<br/>
The presumed squad leader, Jack, let out a groan. “I thought we’d be fighting a huge horde or something.”<br/>
<br/>
“You just wanted to show off that you got an upgraded Starlight,” Shay retorted as she scowled at Jack. “You’re probably just salty that Michi has something new to work with.”<br/>
<br/>
“And that puts her at a disadvantage while the rest of us have had at least two years to practice using our Keyblades,” Jack shot back, which caused Felix to flinch.<br/>
<br/>
Michi fiddled with the ribbon of her own Keyblade.<br/>
<br/>
<em> I figured this would happen. Not everyone is going to be amicable with me forever. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> Chelsie tapped her forehead firmly with a grunt of disapproval.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright, we’re losing time, let’s go,” Jack declared as the group began the walk into the alleyway that led to the Avenue.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m going to scout ahead,” Michi told the three other wielders as they approached the bridge. “I think at this point, we all want to get out of this cold. I’ll do a quick check and if there’s nothing, we should have clearance to be done for the day!”<br/>
<br/>
She took their sighs of relief as an indication of a break from the weather.<br/>
<br/>
The woman visually scanned the area ahead, then went to the railing to peer down at the frozen water below. “Clear,” Michi announced as she went forward, holding onto the ribbon as it whipped from the stronger air current. She continued across the bridge and shivered from the air around her. Still though, it was odd that there were no Heartless around.<br/>
<br/>
The strawberry blonde woman returned back to the group with a trot.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright, let’s all get back to Fountain Square to report in with the other patrol groups,” Jack said as she returned.<br/>
<br/>
Chelsie let out a tut as the four wielders began to walk back to the Marketplace. “Too bad we didn’t get to see any Keyblades in action,” the spirit continued as their tail wagged.<br/>
<br/>
“I mean, that’s not necessarily a bad thing,” Shae commented as they crossed through hurriedly.<br/>
<br/>
“How about we all check out the Dreamland Café once this is done?” Felix suggested as he fell back a little and patted Michi’s shoulder firmly. “I think Lauriam’s got his part time job there right now!”<br/>
<br/>
“Huh, Lauriam? Figured he’d be out on a mission, but...y’know, he’s always been an overachiever so I guess doing part time work suits him,” Michi remarked as she pulled Chelsie into her arms.<br/>
<br/>
“Have you not kept up with him?” Shay asked as she also drew closer, raising an eyebrow. “I thought you would have tried since he didn’t…” she stopped herself as she looked from the corner of her eyes towards Jack. “Never mind.”<br/>
<br/>
The Fountain itself was frozen over as they approached and, to Michi’s surprise, she found a familiar face there surrounded by a group she and the others seemed apprehensive about.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>Gula watched with careful eyes from the view of the memory Michi in her record.<br/>
<br/>
She was 13 in this memory and was being carried piggyback on someone’s back while she--and Gula--scanned the area for any signs of her classmates. <em> "I see Jack and Felix!" </em> she shouted as she and whoever’s back she was on went down to two Wielders shooting off Fire magic in front of the Moogle Shop. <br/>
<br/>
<em> "Felix!" </em> Michi exclaimed as she jumped down with her wooden sword and fended off one of the Shadows that had been latched onto Felix's head.<br/>
<br/>
<em> "Oof, thanks!" </em> the boy exclaimed as he spun around and hit an oncoming one with his own Starlight. <em> "If you're looking for Elrena, we last saw her heading to the Clock Tower with Lauriam and Oriana! Lauriam's house is in that way and his little sister was there by herself, so the three of them went! You might still be able to help them out!"<br/>
<br/>
</em> Michi nodded. <em> "That's right, his sister and Elrena are in the same Union!" </em> Michi exclaimed in realization before she turned to face someone Gula knew that the present-day Michi wouldn’t recognize. <em> "Can we head that way? I'm worried about them, especially since his sister isn’t a Wielder yet!"<br/>
<br/>
</em> “Almost there…” Gula muttered before he was pulled out of his thoughts by two bouts of frantic squealing.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
“Geh. Royals do stick together,” Jack grumbled only so Michi, Felix, and Shay could hear him.<br/>
<br/>
“Ario!” Michi exclaimed, shocking the other three, as the groups met up next to the structure. “We checked out the western part of Daybreak Town, but--no Heartless. What about you? Isn’t that weird?” she shot off, her arms drawn to her chest but her Keyblade waving in her hands to indicate her excitement.<br/>
<br/>
Cheery immediately leapt towards Michi’s face and caused the woman to let out a yelp as she stumbled from the weight of two Chirithy.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re right, it’s weird that there were none in the northern part of town either,” one of the other members from Ario’s group added as they unsummoned their Keyblade almost nonchalantly before they looked at Michi’s group. “Oh, you. You’re Marlowe’s girl, right?” they asked in mild surprise as they pointed over at Shay.<br/>
<br/>
“...and based on her description of other Royals and you also being Unicornis, you’re Lana,” Shay answered back while her gaze found that Lana wore a bright red choker that stood out from the girl’s teal-colored bob. “Also, hello again Vale. I see you’re wearing your hair up this time. Does that mean you’re trying to find someone else to flirt with while running about in town? Or is that what you were doing when you just barely made it for the last Union meeting with Master Aced?”<br/>
<br/>
The person she was talking to, a smug-looking boy with bright red hair pulled back in a high ponytail and a braid down the side, let his smile slide off his face as Lana let out a laugh and slapped his back while the others, excluding Ario and the black-haired boy next to her, snickered.<br/>
<br/>
“As much fun as it is to chitchat, can we do that when we’re inside and warm?” Michi asked with a small whine as she pulled her hands inside of her sleeves.<br/>
<br/>
Everyone’s eyes fell onto her and the Keyblade she held.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, so you’re the one Ario talked about,” said a boy from Ario’s group that Michi would have mistaken for Brain were he not wearing clothes that were white and blue.<br/>
<br/>
“I see we all know each other well enough. And hi to you too Alastair,” Shay sighed. “Michi’s right though. We’re all essentially done with work for now and really, not seeing Heartless at all is like the calm before the storm…”<br/>
<br/>
“You saw no Heartless either?” the moss-haired boy next to Ario spoke up.<br/>
<br/>
“Sable, you don’t need to let them know,” said one of the other boys on Ario’s other side while he crossed his arms and scowled as his eyes met Jack’s.<br/>
<br/>
“Why not? It’s not like we’re getting Lux out of this since no one had to fight, Zaire,” the last boy with a plain expression not unlike Ario’s said as they reached out to mess with Zaire’s ice-blue hair pulled into a braid.<br/>
<br/>
“But...Heartless aren’t usually organized. Casian, you said that Lady Ava brought in a new girl--that barista from Luxbucks, and you overheard something about them talking about an incoming horde,” Ario finally spoke up. “What do you think that means when we haven’t seen a single one all day?”<br/>
<br/>
Everyone looked at each other as realization dawned on them as quickly as the clouds above them becoming pitch black.<br/>
<br/>
“Chelsie! Cheery! Go get the Masters, hurry!” Michi shrieked as she grabbed the ribbon of her Keyblade and straightened it out.<br/>
<br/>
“No need to tell us!” Chelsie exclaimed in shock as they poofed in pearly smoke while dragging Cheery alongside them.<br/>
<br/>
“After them!” Sable shouted in a surprisingly loud voice.<br/>
<br/>
Michi swung her Keyblade at a Shadow that leaped at her face, then spun around and turned to face Jack. “At this point, we need to split up! If they’re going north, we need some to stay here--”<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t tell me what to do, <em> repeat</em>,” Jack growled.<br/>
<br/>
Michi flinched as she stared at him. “Excuse me?! Me repeating a year has nothing to do with the situation right now!” Michi snarled back.<br/>
<br/>
“Michi, breathe--you said that’s what Master Gula always told you,” Shay warned as she ran over and swung Fenrir at an oncoming Shadow.<br/>
<br/>
“There’s no time to fight, Jack!” Felix grabbed Jack by the collar much to everyone’s surprise. “You’re part of why half of the class can’t even move on! Stop spewing crap about how you think being alone all the time is great and friends aren’t your power! We were a <em> class </em> and we went through a lot despite the odds! We lost Fane and we lost-”<br/>
<br/>
Michi didn’t hear what Felix said next--a ringing sound filled her ears and she winced. Maybe it was that Ring-A-Ding that was clanging not far from the group. She charged at it alongside Shay and the two women turned back to the others.<br/>
<br/>
Shay caught sight of the golden necklace around Sable’s neck. “You’re clearly a Noble. What’s your call on our strategy?”<br/>
<br/>
Everyone turned to Sable while he glanced around at everyone as if to assess them.<br/>
<br/>
“Vale and Lana, head to the 7th District! Casian and you two,” he continued as he pointed to Felix and Shay, “As close to the edge of the 2nd District as you can to get ahold of other Wielders in the area! Zaire, Jack, and I are going over to the 1st District to protect the non-Wielders! Alastair! You, Ario, and Michi are staying here central until backup arrives--go no further than the Marketplace if you have to!”<br/>
<br/>
With mixed reactions from Jack and Michi due to their inexperience seeing someone take charge who was formally trained to be a prioritized party leader in any situation, they split into their separate groups.<br/>
<br/>
“Ario, where are you?” Michi yelled into the fray once everyone disappeared and she saw a pink flash jump past her.<br/>
<br/>
“She’s got this, no worries,” Alastair shouted back as he kicked a Yellow Opera away and brought a clearly upgraded Treasure Trove down upon it. It would have been hard to see anything going on was it not for the glowing yellow eyes of all the Heartless and Ario’s Flowforce lights.</p><p>“This area’s clear. Let’s head to the Marketplace now--there may have been people working today,” Ario told the two as she turned around. It took a split second for Michi to realize that she wasn’t using her Starlight Keyblade again--just like every single time that they trained together.</p><p>The group dispatched any Heartless that came across their path as they entered the Marketplace. “That Keyblade,” Alastair said suddenly which made Michi stop in her tracks, “what’s it do?”<br/>
<br/>
Ario had seen before, right?<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Oh...right. In order to not disclose the location of the training grounds, we’re not to mention anything about it </em> .”<br/>
<br/>
“I can activate more of its abilities once we clear a path,” Michi explained before she let out a gasp as a Large Body slammed on the ground in front of her. She leaped back and tapped the ground with her Keyblade and inhaled deeply.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Like the winds around me, give me a gift of the feathered swift, </em> ” Michi sang as small green notes hit her Keyblade. The sensation of time being slowed came across her and she began to assess any weak points. She jumped to the other side of the large Heartless and struck at its back with heightened speed and defeated it.<br/>
<br/>
As soon as that one disappeared though, two more appeared.<br/>
<br/>
She heard a shout and whirled around in shock as she saw Ario flying back into the nearest wall. The momentary lapse, however, was barely enough time for Michi to narrowly avoid getting slammed herself by what looked like a larger Shadow. The effect of her speed buff seemed to have worn off right after this.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>That must be the new Heartless type that everyone was talking about, </em> ” Michi realized in horror. “Ario!” she shouted as she ran to the pink-haired girl. <br/>
<br/>
Ario held out a hand as she grunted and pushed herself up shakily. She took a deep breath instead and closed her silver eyes.<br/>
<br/>
Michi stared as Ario opened them up again and bolted forward with her silver-blue Flowmotion-like ability and began fighting the Heartless with hand to hand combat instead, sending them flying farther than she’d been flung herself.<br/>
<br/>
<em> “Is that the true power of her Flowforce? </em> ”<br/>
<br/>
“Not as good as-”</p><p>More ringing sounds in her head.</p><p>“-Flowverse was…” Michi heard Alastair’s voice next to her before he looked at her. “So you’re the reason-”<br/>
<br/>
The wall behind Michi and Alastair shattered and she let out a cry of pain as she was pummeled with broken wooden boards from the impact. Both of them collided with the ground and rolled opposite of each other. Michi managed to grab the ribbon of her Keyblade before it got too far.<br/>
<br/>
She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a scream as she pulled her Keyblade to her just in time to stop a Neo-Shadow from clawing at her. It was a <em> lot </em>stronger than its smaller counterpart for sure.<br/>
<br/>
Her mind was racing, her arms were shaking from the pressure, and she was terrified. If only she hadn’t lost Divine Rose.<br/>
<br/>
The Neo-Shadow in front of her was suddenly flung away and the relief of pressure caused her to sit up suddenly. Did she get it back, or was she imagining the familiar purple Keyblade body with its brilliant red petals? As soon as she realized she was still holding onto her own newer Keyblade, however, she slowly looked up at her rescuer and let out a gasp.<br/>
<br/>
“That was close,” they exhaled as they jumped over to finish off the Neo-Shadow. Michi remained frozen while a happy feeling welled within her. She snapped back to reality when another hand extended to reach out for hers. The woman looked toward who was helping her up and beamed as tears came to her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Elrena!” Michi shouted excitedly--loud enough that the blonde winced as Michi instead pulled her down and held her rather than let her get up.<br/>
<br/>
There was a grunt from the other girl as she accepted Michi’s hug before pointing Olympia at an oncoming Violet Waltz. “Close your eyes and don’t worry, I’m here...close it out,” Elrena muttered before she looked to her other companion, Ario, and Alastair. “Watch yourself!” she shouted out to everyone. “Thundaga!”<br/>
<br/>
Michi let out a shriek and clung to Elrena tighter as thunderbolts danced around the Marketplace. Lights flickered on and off from various strikes to lampposts and Heartless alike.<br/>
<br/>
When the bolts dissipated, footsteps approached the two women. “You should work on some fine control,” they told Elrena with a punctuated sigh.<br/>
<br/>
“Nice work,” Alastair shouted in approval as he brought down his Keyblade on three Shadows. “But Master Aced would probably call you using magic ‘cheating’, right?”<br/>
<br/>
“Can it,” Elrena called back.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s troubling that there was suddenly a huge attraction of Heartless here, so I’m glad we made it back in time,” was what Michi heard before it registered to her that it was none other than Lauriam pulling her up to her feet.<br/>
<br/>
“How did you know what was going on so quickly? Felix said you were probably working, but...There were only several groups set for town patrol today because there were a lot of missions in the other worlds that were up on the board…” Michi asked as she looked between Lauriam and Elrena. “Aside from that, aren’t we all in different Unions? What’s...happening?” She was confused, excited, scared, and a myriad of other emotions she couldn’t quite place.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, that’s them--the one who let us know what was going on,” Elrena said as she pointed in the direction where Michi had last seen Ario. Beside Ario, however, there was yet another familiar face that made Michi beam.<br/>
<br/>
The sight of Ephemer and Ario, back to back, Ephemer swinging his Starlight Keyblade at oncoming Shadows while Ario aimed kicks and punches at anything else nearby, was invigorating.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh--Elrena, you’re the speedy type, right?” she asked, getting a short, confused nod in response. Michi met that look with a smile. “Okay, I’m gonna try something now that I have some breathing space--this is kind of experimental, but...bear with me, okay?” She held out the ribbon of her Keyblade to Elrena. “Just hold onto this.”<br/>
<br/>
Deep breaths.<br/>
<br/>
Michi couldn’t see Elrena as she closed her eyes, but there seemed to be visual vibrations as she looked in the blonde’s direction. What was this feeling in her heart? What words were coming to her mind that she wanted to sing?<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Live life with love; share it all at the speed of light, </em> ” Michi murmured as she watched pale green musical notes emit from the Keyblade and land on the ribbon. Elrena gave Michi a surprised look.<br/>
<br/>
“That was...cheesy, but whatever it was, this should be interesting,” Elrena responded with a grin as she let go of the ribbon, leaning closer to Michi’s ear. “Good luck!” she told Michi before she left to attack a nearby Morning Star with blinding speed. Was that what Michi looked like when she used that particular buff?<br/>
<br/>
Lauriam and Michi watched as various portals opened around them warily; Michi let out an audible squeal and put her Keyblade in front of her as Lauriam also made a defensive stance. However, what they saw was more surprising than worrisome as more of the Wielders began entering the town to deal with the Heartless. An elated feeling began to fill Michi’s chest. If Lauriam and Elrena had been here because of Ephemer, were all of these wielders here too?<br/>
<br/>
Michi turned back to Lauriam to exclaim happily but found herself stopping as she accidentally met his gaze. He looked really upset for some reason--and that unsettled Michi. Her mind began to settle on an old memory.<br/>
<br/>
<em> "Lauriam! Elrena!" Michi shouted as she burst into the house, knocking aside any Heartless she saw. Michi let out a shriek as one of the Heartless in the room crushed her wooden sword as she noticed her two classmates shielding two toddlers--one with short hair a touch brighter than Michi’s and the other being a small blond boy with bright green eyes. She'd relied on that sword too much, it seemed... </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> "No! I have to protect you all!" </em> <em><br/>
</em><br/>
Lauriam had always been the responsible type--diligent in his studies, being a role model for the rest of the class, and had always been popular. It would make a lot of sense that he wouldn’t think highly of the girl who inadvertently destroyed half of the Academy's buildings due to a slip-up.<br/>
<br/>
“Weren’t you using a Divine Rose before?” Lauriam asked as he looked at Michi’s Keyblade, his gaze averted momentarily. It seemed to put Michi at ease from the change of topic.<br/>
<br/>
“Y-yeah. This happened at the end of summer,” Michi pointed out as she tugged at her sleeves. There was still a bit of silence that Michi couldn’t quite place the mood on. “I...I think I’d better go help,” she finally said as she drew her arms closer to her body, picking the ribbon up and holding it between them. “I think there’s a way I can help out Ario and Ephemer if I hurry.”<br/>
<br/>
Lauriam looked at her again with an unreadable expression, though something seemed to indicate disgruntlement. “Priorities, yeah…” he answered back, bringing Divine Rose to his chest. Michi noted that it was a much higher upgrade than her teammate’s one from earlier--and there was something similar about it.<br/>
<br/>
What was Lauriam’s specialty back in class…?<br/>
<br/>
Without any more words, Michi made a hasty run back to Ario and Ephemer’s direction as Elrena went back to Lauriam momentarily, shouting something that Michi couldn’t make out. Closing her eyes again, she found the same vibration that she had seen with Elrena surrounding Ephemer. With Ario though...there was nothing. She wanted to sing again.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Become a sword and carry a promise of protecting our light.” </em><br/>
<br/>
A burst of red notes spilled forth from Michi’s Keyblade as she flung the ribbon at Ephemer, who’d barely managed to grab it. His eyes widened as a red glow surrounded him. “Wow Michi, what is this? I feel super empowered!” he exclaimed with a wide smile as he swung vigorously at a Neo-Shadow, and it dissipated and released a heart instantly.<br/>
<br/>
Michi let out a delighted laugh as she brought her Keyblade towards her, leaping back to let the two continue their synchronized attacks.<br/>
<br/>
What she didn’t hear, though, were the two arguing about getting in each other’s way.<br/>
<br/>
More portals opened, and these ones were far more pronounced. Cheers erupted from all the wielders around as the five Foretellers appeared and began their own assault against the Heartless horde.<br/>
<br/>
Ira expertly conducted sword-like light beams into multiple Heartless and swept his arms as if conducting a symphony, the light beams following his motions.<br/>
<br/>
Invi twirled on the spot with various elemental bursts from the leaf-like portion of her Keyblade against whatever she surmised their weak points were.<br/>
<br/>
Ava leaped into the air and let out aggressive yells as six lights that took her form appeared next to her and struck simultaneously to take down a Large Body.<br/>
<br/>
Aced was in a near-effortless power struggle against multiple Neo-Shadows while he shouted commands to nearby Wielders to tell them any weak points they discovered and to utilize them immediately.<br/>
<br/>
Gula remained almost undetectable as he, much like Elrena earlier, seemed to disappear in flashes only to show up in front of varying Heartless who split apart seconds later.<br/>
<br/>
The combination of Thunder magic coming from both Heartless and Wielder was beginning to petrify Michi again. She needed to get out, she had to find somewhere to calm down-<br/>
<br/>
There was a small tap on Michi’s shoulder that broke her from her reverie and she turned to see Lauriam again, then turned fully to face him as she quivered on the spot.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s right, you’re not good with this, right?” he asked as he waved Elrena over.<br/>
<br/>
“Dammit,” Elrena hissed as she wrapped her arms around Michi. “Your incantation...can you come with us while we move to a different area? I can refrain from using Thunder magic and scout instead.”<br/>
<br/>
Michi nodded before she inhaled and looked up at Lauriam. “This is gonna sound kinda mushy, but...if I remember, you’re good at magic, right?” The opposite of her. Michi grabbed the ribbon and placed it in Lauriam’s open hands before closing her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Place trust in the light that guides us and become its everlasting, blooming guide </em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's the biggest part of the rewrite as of now! There's a slew of new characters that'll be showing up now and then! (All of the presumed Dandelion Leaders have been mentioned now~) &lt;3 I adore them so much~</p><p>One thing I enjoyed about this chapter is revealing just a little bit more on prior points that Michi may or may not discover later...for what she does find out, they'll be things she'll find out in pretty painful ways.</p><p>The calendar system used in this fanfiction is based on FFXIV's Eorzean calendar, so there is a way to <a href="https://forum.square-enix.com/ffxiv/threads/182513-Eorzean-Calendar-to-Gregorian-Calendar-Quick-Guide">convert the dates to the Gregorian calendar!</a><br/>Thanks as always for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lux On Your Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ephemer and Ario talk about breaking into the Foreteller's tower and make some leeway there with Michi. A taboo word is said and this can only spell disaster in the future.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vb8YymNVsts">Chapter Recommended Listening (loop)</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And it was such an odd dream! It was the master in the black cloak that used to be around a lot--I mean, I don’t know if you remember him, but they were in this room I’ve never seen before, and I couldn’t hear their conversation at all! I wonder why I’d dream about them all.”<br/>
<br/>
Ario half-listened with interest as she and Michi sat in her room while the two ate cupcakes. As dismayed as she’d been when Gula “grounded” her with Michi visiting every day, just learning to tune out Michi helped a little bit.<br/>
<br/>
“Maybe you just miss the old Master that much?” Chelsie asked in amusement as they held a cup of warm milk. The milk was slowly disappearing as Chelsie simply stared at the contents of the cup.<br/>
<br/>
“Your memory is worrisome. How do you remember that much detail after two weeks?” Ario asked, looking at Michi over her cupcake with narrowed eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh yeah, you did say that the Master created all of you Chirithy. He must have been even more amazing than I remember,” Michi hummed. “Speaking of seeing them all together, I got reminded of the training area too. You know, I’ve seen Nate a fair amount at the training sessions, but it made me wonder, I haven’t heard from Nova in awhile. Since you go more often to see Master Gula, have you seen her around, Ario? She showed me that she had a different Keyblade as well, so I assume she’d have been there too!” Michi asked as she licked frosting from her thumb. “I’ve been going to the amphitheater often to see if I can find her, but I haven’t.”<br/>
<br/>
Cheery was patting Ario’s bangs down, but their ears drooped.<br/>
<br/>
“You’ll get used to it,” Ario said in a quiet voice as she drank some hot chocolate.<br/>
<br/>
“Get used to...what?”<br/>
<br/>
Ario turned around, silver eyes narrowed in a way that even Michi could tell was questioning. “Are you in denial or just that stupid?” Ario asked as she drank more of the hot chocolate, eyes not leaving Michi to gauge her reaction.<br/>
<br/>
“Ario, be nice,” Cherry huffed.<br/>
<br/>
Michi bit her lip. Even though it was slightly warmer than it had been in recent times, her heart seemed to have stopped at that moment.<br/>
<br/>
“Ario...are you just that cold?” she asked slowly as she lowered the cupcake she was about to bring to her mouth.<br/>
<br/>
“You have a mission today, right? Better get to it.” The pink-haired girl ignored Michi’s comment. “I have to go check in and see if I have a shift tomorrow with the Moogle Delivery Service.”<br/>
<br/>
“...see you later then,” Michi murmured as she set the cupcake down.<br/>
<br/>
“Go on and keep it,” Ario waved dismissively as she stood up. “Cheery. Make sure to lock the door after she leaves, got it?”<br/>
<br/>
Without waiting for an answer, Ario left her room and leaned against the wall for a moment.<br/>
<br/>
“ <em> You have to get used to it. </em> ”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
He swung at some of the Heartless at the center of the Lux-shaped lilypad arrangement in Waterfront Park, heaving a sigh as he turned around to stab at another one that had jumped at him. Why couldn’t they just stop already? The weather was finally calming down, and he just wanted a day to stroll around and eat his lunch without getting ambushed out of nowhere. At least his Chirithy was watching his bag for him.<br/>
<br/>
It was bad since the patrol had just left the area; it was as if the Heartless knew the schedules of the wielders, and that shouldn’t have been possible if all they wanted was to go after hearts. This might be something to bring up to Master Ira later…<br/>
<br/>
He whirled around and ducked down to let a Shadow go soaring over him before he stood back up to aim a jab at it-<br/>
<br/>
A pink and gray blur came flying by him to knock the Shadow out of the sky before landing next to him.<br/>
<br/>
“Let’s just clear this mess up. I want to be able to read in peace, and these guys aren’t helping,” Ario said as she bounded forward with that incredulous speed from the large-scale raid a couple of weeks ago and slammed a hand into a Neo-Shadow, sending it flying. How was she that strong?<br/>
<br/>
“Guessing you don’t need to use your Keyblade?” he asked as he dodged another of her kicks meant for a Heartless next to him.<br/>
<br/>
He got no answer, though he did see a glimpse of what seemed to be distaste on her face as she grabbed a nearby Neo-Shadow by the throat and shoved it under the water. It was menacing to see a petite pink-haired teenager in a Chirithy hoodie holding a large Heartless at her mercy. Ephemer knew at that point that he probably shouldn’t make her mad.<br/>
<br/>
Once the park was cleared of Heartless, Ephemer looked over at Ario and motioned over to a bench where thankfully, his backpack was left untouched. “Wanna join me for lunch? I’ll, uh...I’ll be quiet so you can read.”<br/>
<br/>
“I like lunch!” Cheery exclaimed as he appeared on top of Ephemer’s head.<br/>
<br/>
Ephemer plucked the Spirit from on top of his head and went to the bag, fishing out some food. “You and Pancake can go to the Lighthouse and eat this so you can chat away, all right?” he asked with a beam.<br/>
<br/>
“Hmmmm…okay!” Cheery took the food and disappeared with it alongside Ephemer’s Chirithy.<br/>
<br/>
<em> “Phew, a successful distraction!” </em><br/>
<br/>
Ario wordlessly sat on one end of the bench and brought out a rather large book. She set it on her lap and began to read as she held out a hand towards Ephemer.<br/>
<br/>
“Y-yes?” Ephemer asked in confusion as he looked to her hand nervously. What was she doing?<br/>
<br/>
“I helped you, so pay me back in food,” she stated simply as she turned a page.<br/>
<br/>
Ephemer wordlessly placed a sandwich on her outstretched palm and quickly began to eat his remaining portion of the food. Why did he give in all of a sudden? If it was Skuld, usually they bickered about it and made it a competition or a bet.<br/>
<br/>
He glanced over to Ario and noticed that she was nibbling at the sandwich he’d given her. She was leaning heavily against the armrest of the bench, looking rather sleepy. Maybe it was because of the Chirithy hoodie? It did look hot despite it being cooler outside.<br/>
<br/>
“Ephemer?”<br/>
<br/>
Speaking of Skuld, she was probably doing fine as the new leader of the party he recently left. She might be mad at him right now, but there was something he wanted to investigate, and to go solo at it was the best way to do so. His eyes were more focused on Ario’s hands now. Were those gloves she was wearing warm? They looked pretty thin and worn out.<br/>
<br/>
“Ephemer?”<br/>
<br/>
He crammed the rest of his sandwich into his mouth as he continued to think. Why didn’t she want to use her Keyblade to fight? It was good to use her raw strength to fight to dispatch Heartless quickly, but that wasn’t enough to be able to release hearts and gather Lux. Wouldn’t Master Gula have taught her how necessary it is to use her Keyblade? Unless maybe she’d realized the same things as him…<br/>
<br/>
<em> “Her eyes kind of remind me of mirrors. Silver eyes aren’t all that common actually...and there’s that superstition about them too-” </em><br/>
<br/>
He was startled out of his thoughts by Ario slamming her book shut.<br/>
<br/>
“Ephemer. You’ve been staring, and you’ve been fidgety the whole time that you’re shaking this hecking bench. Spit it out.”<br/>
<br/>
“...did you just say what I think you said-”<br/>
<br/>
“Out with it, or I’ll keep saying it,” Ario stated, which gave him no room to finish.<br/>
<br/>
Ephemer sighed as he leaned farther back against the bench. His boots scuffed the ground as he swung his legs.<br/>
<br/>
“I was thinking...”<br/>
<br/>
“You actually think?”<br/>
<br/>
“Let me talk! I don’t think the Lux we’re gathering is from those worlds we’re always visiting. I think it’s for this world.”<br/>
<br/>
Ario stared at him without blinking for a moment before continuing to take small bites of the sandwich. “Gula told me about Lux and how we’re supposed to be collecting it. I mean, that’s basic knowledge even to non-Wielders, though he said I have a stronger responsibility now as a Wielder,” she muttered in annoyance.<br/>
<br/>
Ephemer blinked in response. “Did you just refer to a Foreteller without a title?”<br/>
<br/>
Ario shrugged. “Gonna continue?”<br/>
<br/>
“O-oh yeah. So, about this theory of mine. I picked up a few things from Lady Ava, and I’ve concluded that this world we’re in, containing Daybreak Town, is joined physically to a lot of worlds! Y'know, the ones we’ve been going to. But don’t you think we can’t travel to those places so far, even with our Keyblades? That would require so much power if these lands are that far off. They could even be across the ocean! I thought about how Lady Ava uses illusory magic, so that’s where I picked up some of this! I’ve been trying to find a way to get into the Clock Tower to confirm some things, but I haven’t found a way yet. Therefore, the way we’ve been getting Lux are that these worlds we’re always visiting are-”<br/>
<br/>
Ario held up a hand. “You said you tried to find a way into the Clock Tower?”<br/>
<br/>
Ephemer nodded. “It’s not a matter of security or anything; it’s just that there’s no visible entryway. I wonder what it looks like inside?”<br/>
<br/>
Ario let out a hum. “...Michi said she had a dream about it. Wonder if this is all related…” she muttered as she put her book away.<br/>
<br/>
“Michi? Is she off doing missions today? You two are usually inseparable,” Ephemer commented in a quiet voice as his legs slowed down. “She is pretty loyal to her Union though. Usually, when we talk, she says Master Gula does seem to have a way with scaring her when need be, even if he doesn’t yell like Master Aced or Master Ira.”<br/>
<br/>
“Gula’s not as intimidating as you think,” Ario muttered as she stood up and took a step forward as if to start walking away.<br/>
<br/>
Ephemer paused for a second. “Hey, Ario...” he edged. “I bet if we broke into the Clock Tower, he’d be more shocked than angry,” he told her slowly, and his eyes followed her to see her reaction.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh? Who knew you had a rebellious streak?” Ario answered back as she stopped walking and turned back to him. “I think I might know a way in. Failsafe in case their portals didn’t work,” she murmured as she looked down thoughtfully and hoisted her bag on her shoulder. “Do you wanna see it or not?”<br/>
<br/>
Ephemer wondered why Ario seemed to suddenly appear so excited and impatient at once despite her deadpan expression. Maybe it was her eyes that gave it away.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, let’s go,” he said dryly as he stood up quickly and looked up at the lighthouse. “Cheery, Pancake, we’re going!” he called out as he followed Ario.<br/>
<br/>
Pancake waved down and then disappeared in a poof of smoke. Ario’s Chirithy made to do the same before pausing.<br/>
<br/>
“Why did you pull Michi from that dream? I heard from Chelsie,” they said to no one in particular. A few seconds later, another Chirithy appeared.<br/>
<br/>
“Did I?” asked the new arrival.<br/>
<br/>
Cheery turned around and clutched at their heavily-patched cape. “...why...why is your fur so dark? It used to be the same color as mine and Chelsie’s and Pancake’s,” they said sadly.<br/>
<br/>
“Mm, so you noticed that. What are you going to do? They’ll end up finding out a lot of secrets if they keep going. Are you okay with it?”<br/>
<br/>
The other Chirithy disappeared again while Cheery let out a small whimper and went as well to return to the pink-haired girl.<br/>
<br/>
“Should we stop by the Marketplace for an afternoon snack?” Ephemer asked. The subtle change in her expression was telling to the point that he couldn’t help but chuckle. “Alright, we’ll get it. It’s on me since you’re taking us to the Clock Tower.”<br/>
<br/>
Once the scent of food reached their noses, the white-haired boy let out a sigh. “I forgot how far away the Clock Tower is from Waterfront Park. It looks so distant from here…”<br/>
<br/>
“Mm, it’s not too bad,” Ario shrugged as she wandered close to a stall that was selling freshly baked cookies.<br/>
<br/>
“Says you who can use your Flowmotion so easily. Speaking of easy transport, I’ve been trying to come up with Aero-powered hoverboards, though I’ve only had 98 tries so far! None of them worked yet, of course,” he stated as they approached the stall. Once Ephemer bought some, he handed the parcel over to her. He smiled as Ario let out a content hum as she reached in and pulled out one--even though it was piping hot, she took a considerable bite from it.<br/>
<br/>
“I tried appealing to the engineering department over there, but they said until I can successfully make a model for the hoverboard, they won’t waste time on it,” he grumbled as he broke off a piece of his own and tossed it in his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
“Ephemeeeeer!” called a voice that made Ario heave a notable sigh.<br/>
<br/>
“There goes my peace and quiet again,” Ario lamented.<br/>
<br/>
“Heyo! Are you done with your missions for the day?” Ephemer asked as Michi approached.<br/>
<br/>
“...Mm. It was just a small delivery today, nothing strenuous,” Michi shrugged, although Ephemer noticed that she seemed tired. “Those are good breaks to have. What are you two up to?”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, you know, adventuring. So on that note, you’re coming with us,” Ephemer said as he grabbed Michi’s wrist to pull her along as he continued eating the cookies.<br/>
<br/>
“Wait, what?” Michi and Ario asked in unison as they continued past the Marketplace and toward the Fountain, the former more confused than the latter.<br/>
<br/>
“Do we haaaaave to?” Ario asked Ephemer with furrowed eyebrows.<br/>
<br/>
“Well yeah!” Ephemer said cheerily. “The more, the merrier on this adventure!”<br/>
<br/>
Ario let out a groan. “I don’t want to be merry though.” Her attempt at a convincing voice didn’t seem to work against his enthusiasm. The two in front of her were idiots. Why did he drag Michi along so incessantly even though he was surely aware Michi was on thin ice with the Masters? Actually…<br/>
<br/>
“...It’s this way,” Ario murmured as she pointed toward the river running through the town before Ephemer could remember things. “It’s gonna get a little wet. Also, we might be fighting, but I’ll need you to keep it down or else they’ll hear us.”<br/>
<br/>
“A-are you sure I should be coming?” Michi asked tentatively.<br/>
<br/>
“Well...as Ephemer said, ‘the more, the merrier,’ right? Plus, I think we would need your help if you can keep your voice down,” Ario answered back without looking at Michi. Because of that, neither of the two could see the small smile she wore.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Michi let out a yelp as she dove out of the way of an enormous cog that fell where she’d been moments before.<br/>
<br/>
“I <em> told </em> you to keep it down!” Ario hissed.<br/>
<br/>
“Not my fault that Ephemer slammed that Invisible right into the wall!” Michi shot back as she pushed herself up and brushed her leggings off.<br/>
<br/>
“Michi, you should make a run for it in case the Masters show up!” Ephemer nudged her in the direction they came from. “You’re the one who’d get the most in trouble if they caught us all down here, and I sorta dragged you along on impulse-”<br/>
<br/>
“ <em> Now you realize it, </em> ” Ario groaned internally.<br/>
<br/>
“Catch up with you two later,” Michi called as she whispered a small incantation and sped off after bright green notes hit her Keyblade.<br/>
<br/>
Once Michi left, Ario went over to the giant cog and prodded at it. “I could break it,” she offered. “They’re more fun to ride on, honestly.”<br/>
<br/>
Ephemer shook his head as he walked over to Ario. “Actually...uh, this might be a good time just to stop here,” he said to her shock. “We took a long time because of those Heartless, and this cog might be too indicative that someone was here. We should check back later to make sure we’re in the clear.”<br/>
<br/>
Ario turned to look at him. “You’re...taking away the fun part.”<br/>
<br/>
Ephemer rubbed the back of his head. “Destroying things? Sounds like the advanced class back during school,” he laughed as he took her hand and led her back the way they came. “I vaguely remember Moogle being thrown out the window in some crazy looking armor.”<br/>
<br/>
The girl let out a hum. “...fun times.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh yeah, you graduated at the same time Michi was supposed to, huh? Got bumped up a couple of grades for being super smart or just too chaotic?” he teased.<br/>
<br/>
“But what about this?” Ario asked as she glanced back at the cog. “When do we come back?”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh...How about tomorrow? Let’s meet up at the fountain!” Ephemer responded cheerily. “Does noon sound good? Come on, Ario, let’s do it! It can just be the two of us if Michi’s occupied with missions too,” he offered.<br/>
<br/>
“I have work tomorrow, but I guess I can always ask for the day off in advance if the Moogles hear I have plans with someone,” she sighed.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you sure?” Ephemer asked as he found the ladder and frowned. “I don’t want to keep you if you’re working.”<br/>
<br/>
“They’ll be fine without me for a day, even if it’ll be busier than usual. Anyways, considering she made it noisy, it’s probably the better option,” Ario shrugged as they climbed the ladder that led up to the surface. “It did get pretty late. They’d notice if we were gone, so...good call, really.”<br/>
<br/>
“Is that a yes then?” Ephemer asked as he held out a hand to pull her up, but she ignored it and got out herself.<br/>
<br/>
“Sure, sure,” she answered, glancing away from Ephemer’s wide smile.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s a promise then!”<br/>
<br/>
Did she flinch at the word?<br/>
<br/>
He waved as she let out a small <em> hmph </em> and leaped onto a nearby roof--the sight still astounded him. She was really something else. Now in a good mood to look forward to tomorrow, he made his way back to the housing district. There was even a skip in his step; he could barely feel the slight chill of the late winter weather and he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t pay any mind to the various red, pink, and white banners that were covering the plaza.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh? Lady Ava?”<br/>
<br/>
His attention was drawn by the sight of the Foreteller sitting precariously at the end of the Fountain. She seemed to be sulking.<br/>
<br/>
“Lady Ava, it’s not like you to be so quiet,” Ephemer said as he approached her and took a seat next to her. “Sooooo, could you tell me more about the Book of Prophecies?” he asked innocently.<br/>
<br/>
“Absolutely not,” Ava responded suddenly, seemingly startled, which prompted a laugh from Ephemer.<br/>
<br/>
“You just reminded me of some friends,” Ephemer chortled as he rubbed the back of his neck.<br/>
<br/>
“Surprised you don’t have a scarf or anything,” Ava commented before she let out another sigh. “You’re just trying to warm me up since I’m the most approachable out of the Foretellers,” she insisted. After a few seconds of silence, she looked up. “Was it Michi?”<br/>
<br/>
“Hm? No, no, it was someone else. Promised her that we’d meet up,” Ephemer hummed, scratching his cheek lightly. “I mean, I guess we’re friends? I dunno, Lady Ava. She’s interesting. I think she’s a Leopardus member--that’s what I’ve heard?”<br/>
<br/>
The Foreteller smiled mischievously. “Oh, a date, huh? Good for you!”<br/>
<br/>
“W-w-wait, it’s not like that!” Ephemer stammered as he waved his hands wildly around him while Ava laughed. However, the sound of it put him at ease.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m glad that you’re able to make friends outside of your Union, so you should get to sleep soon though before curfew hits.”<br/>
<br/>
“Mm, gotcha. I’ll get that information from you sometime!” Ephemer stood up and started walking away.<br/>
<br/>
“Actually, Ephemer,” Ava called before he was out of earshot.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes?”<br/>
<br/>
Ava pointed to a large cliffside. “Meet me there in three hours. I need to talk to you about something.”<br/>
<br/>
“What is it with you all and rule-breaking?” Ephemer asked with a laugh. “Guess I get to hear some secrets, finally!”<br/>
<br/>
Once he was gone, Ava clasped her hands together.<br/>
<br/>
“At least you kids who aren’t inherently tied to a Union can be the light I’m looking for. I believe you won’t end up like us who are supposed to be leading you."<br/>
<br/>
She bitterly thought about that same morning when Ira came out of left field and blatantly accused her and the others of potentially having their own Nightmare wandering around.<br/>
<br/>
What was with him? If anything, his accusation would have led the others to believe he was the one who had the Nightmare. But even then...what was his motive for saying such a thing? It was as if he was making huge decisions on his own again, just like when he tried to make a spectacle of Michi for the Academy’s partial destruction. Was he that terrified of letting the knowledge of Nightmares out to the entirety of the population that he’d choose a scapegoat rather than speak the truth?<br/>
<br/>
Ava sighed bitterly. Ira’s penchant for keeping his thoughts to himself was getting to him again and affecting the others. The matter clearly stressed him, yet all it served to do was to cause mistrust between them. It was no wonder Aced got so angry; out of the five, Aced was the one who took their camaraderie the most serious.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Master...what do we do? What do you want us to do?”</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
“Ario, you’re in a good mood,” Cheery squealed as they bounced on her bed. “That’s such a big lunch you’re making. Is it a daaaaate?”<br/>
<br/>
“...not a date,” Ario murmured as she sampled a bite of the macaroni and cheese she made and nodded approvingly. Neither Brain nor Michi would believe the incredulous smile on her face at the prospect of the next day.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you okay though? He said that word, right? And are you sure you want to skip out work on Valentine’s Day?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Biiiiiiig yikes, Ephemer and Ava...</p><p>Change of POV for this chapter! I debated on making a different fic entirely for non-Michi POVs, but that would detract from the narrative even if this is meant to be her story. C'est la vie. </p><p>I'm catching up slowly to where I left off in the original writing of this fanfic, so I'm hoping I'll be able to put out more now that things are planned properly this time around!</p><p>Thank you for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Healing What's Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little flower checks in on Ario from afar as she goes about her day. Michi and Brain get caught up to speed after Ario begins shutting herself off.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uft6NkGvc-o">Chapter Recommended Listening (loop)</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She gazed far across the town from her rooftop perch while she gently stroked her Chirithy’s head.<br/>
<br/>
“...Caramel, it’s her again,” the girl said softly as she watched the familiar sight of a figure bounding across rooftops. She squeezed the spirit closer to her as a sigh escaped her.<br/>
<br/>
She’d spent the better part of two years watching this sight most mornings if she didn’t have a mission. Usually the jumping figure had been wearing the customary uniform of the Moogle Delivery Service. And yet, she still hadn’t brought herself to see her more other than when the Royals all assembled for extra courses. She probably wasn’t even noticed.<br/>
<br/>
That girl didn’t seem to be doing work today. Maybe it was a rare day off? Surely she’d want to sleep since she was always busy, right? Wasn’t she tired always jumping around?<br/>
<br/>
The girl upon the rooftop let out a squeak upon realizing that the girl was coming closer to her location. She froze like a deer in the headlights and squeezed Caramel a little tighter than she meant to. The girl only resumed breathing when the other girl finally stopped at the fountain. Baby blue eyes viewed a flash of exhilaration on the other girl’s face; this was extremely rare.<br/>
<br/>
“That looks good,” Caramel remarked as they saw the pink-haired girl reach into her satchel and bring out a large container of food that was decorated with teddy bears. Teddy bears reminded the girl of her Union Leader, after all, and to see that such a tough girl liked cute things was even more adorable to know. Who was the lucky person that was getting to eat that amazing looking lunch? She might have even felt a little jealous, but it was okay. She could at least have dinner with Lauriam at home and go deliver some candy to Ven and then meet with Elrena soon.<br/>
<br/>
It would probably be that time now. Strelitzia reached into her own bag and pulled out a sandwich wrapped delicately in a handkerchief. After unwrapping it, she pulled the top slice of bread off and her expression paled.<br/>
<br/>
“...He mixed peppers in with the scrambled eggs again…” she huffed as she pulled it off and handed it to the Chirithy.<br/>
<br/>
“You should be trying to eat better. Also, this is probably his payback for you making him taste-test your horrific muffins,” Caramel chided as they took it and held the slowly disappearing egg. “After this many years, how do you continuously mix up salt and sugar?”<br/>
<br/>
Strelitzia pointed down at the lunch set up by the fountain now. “An entire plate of macaroni and cheese isn’t healthy and she’s fine!” she shot back as she huffed and shoved her sandwich in her mouth. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tasted the remnants of peppers. “Caramel, can you stay here and come get me if she moves? I...I want to see if I can muster up to try to talk to her today.”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
“And remember, you all, please don’t mention <em> him </em> around her. I know she’s agreed to come and hang out with us for today, but she might still be repressing something,” Elrena stated again as she looked to the group. “...I know it’s been two years and...everything is still fresh on our minds, but we can at least <em> try </em> to be happy today.”<br/>
<br/>
“Got it! Right Jack? We’re all looking at you,” Felix teased as he nudged the pink-faced boy. “Listen to our former class rep!” His response caused Elrena to let out a sigh she didn’t realize she was holding in.<br/>
<br/>
“Is it actually fair that Marlowe and Shay get to be here as a couple though?” Jack dismissed Felix’s words as he jabbed a thumb in the direction of the two women leaning on each other.<br/>
<br/>
“Look, us all having graduated and being in different Unions and me being a Royal makes it harder for me to see her,” Marlowe whined as she waved a hand airily.<br/>
<br/>
“Meanwhile I’m still single,” the other woman sitting next to Elrena sighed dramatically as she draped an arm around Elrena’s shoulders. “Be my date today.”<br/>
<br/>
“Absolutely not, you chaotic lesbian.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oriana, please don’t cause a ruckus today. Also, in case you’re wondering, Michi’s at the door,” Lauriam said as he brought over a platter of assorted baked goods and sweets.<br/>
<br/>
“Hi everyone!” Michi trilled as she bounced in. “Oh! Nice work uniform Lauriam; the casual waiter suits you!”<br/>
<br/>
“Doesn’t it?” Oriana agreed as she laced her fingers together. “Plus you got your hair tied back. Try not to let too many customers steal a kiss,” she teased.<br/>
<br/>
He let out a small laugh. “Thanks, you all, but I can watch myself. I’ve got to get back to work, but I’ll be able to pop by every once in a while for our mini reunion,” he added as he also set down a small bell on the table.<br/>
<br/>
“Speaking of kisses...” Michi looked over at Elrena with a small smile. “Best friend smooches time!”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
The sun moved across the sky and Strelitzia left and returned a few times to the rooftop a few times throughout the day.<br/>
<br/>
“Ven was happy with the candy I got him, but I also left him more in the classroom since I know he likes to snack 24/7.”<br/>
<br/>
“Elrena said she got attacked with kisses by two of her classmates...lucky.”<br/>
<br/>
“Brother was at work most of the day so he confirmed this. Also here’s a bottle of strawberry milk for you, Caramel.”<br/>
<br/>
“Strelitzia…” Caramel sighed as they took the bottle and pressed their face to it. “She hasn’t moved nor has she even touched her food."<br/>
<br/>
The sun began to hide behind buildings as the Spirit finally got up and tugged on one of her flowy sleeves, but the girl didn’t budge initially.<br/>
<br/>
“...I...I wanted to try talking to her...but Caramel, she looks like…”<br/>
<br/>
“She’s going through the five stages of grief?”<br/>
<br/>
Strelitzia nodded as she looked down sadly. “It looks like whoever she was waiting for...didn’t come.”<br/>
<br/>
Before she could stand up all the way, she saw another figure approach the girl. The new person was someone that Strelitzia was vaguely familiar with, if only because of Elrena and her brother.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Michi was initially unsure of what to say nor was she going to point out how puffy Ario’s eyes were, but she still sat next to her.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s getting close to curfew and you weren’t in your room either. Cheery said you were here.”<br/>
<br/>
Ario said nothing as she remained slumped over with her arms supporting her as they rested on her lap.<br/>
<br/>
Michi closed her eyes and tried to look at Ario. Still nothing. Maybe she needed her Keyblade to amplify that odd sensation of being able to see those vibrations that made her want to sing.<br/>
<br/>
“Let’s go back, okay?”<br/>
<br/>
Michi watched as Ario slowly reached over to the unopened container of macaroni and cheese, her hand hovering over it for a few seconds. The instant she touched it, the container shattered and the food was scattered in the fountain and on the ground. After a small yelp and a few seconds of calming down, Michi stood up and began picking up plastic pieces wherever she could find them. She tried to get as much as she could cleaned up before the sun completely set. When all was said and done, she glanced around before sticking her hands in the fountain to clean them off of cheese and gravel.<br/>
<br/>
“Let’s go?” she asked Ario while holding her hand out, who finally stood up and loosely reached over and took Michi’s hand.<br/>
<br/>
Although Ario looked more exhausted than before, there was an odd pulsation that Michi could feel through their hands. Magic, maybe? It wasn’t quite the same magic that Michi knew pulsed through Elrena when she was using her own magic. Flowforce for sure, then.<br/>
<br/>
She could think about that later. Right now it was imperative they get home before the residential area Moogle began yelling at her for cutting it too close.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
“We’re back,” Michi announced softly as she closed the door to Ario’s room, leading her gently to the bed and sitting her down before standing back up herself. She wasn’t sure if it would help, but she’d always seen Lady Invi doing this with some of the other kids.<br/>
<br/>
“Where was she?” came a voice that made Michi exhale loudly.<br/>
<br/>
“Fountain. And where were you all day?” she asked without looking. “Er...wait. Don’t answer.” She immediately felt a pang of guilt wash over her. “You went to see Fane, right?”<br/>
<br/>
“Missions first and...yeah,” Brain answered as he moved over to the bed and poked the slumped over Ario. “I didn’t stay too long though, I had to confiscate some things after this little one let me know what was going on,” he continued as he lightly kicked a bag at his side and caused some bottles to clank.<br/>
<br/>
Ario perked up immediately upon hearing the sounds and made a beeline for them before Brain scooped her up effortlessly.<br/>
<br/>
“Nuh-nuh-nuh, young lady, you are <em> not </em> going to indulge in a sugar-induced carbonation coma,” he chided as he snapped his fingers. His own Chirithy appeared, grabbed the bag, and poofed away with them.<br/>
<br/>
“Pepper come baaaaaack, gimme my root beer-” Ario grumbled before she was set back down on the bed. She huffed, laid down on her side, and turned away from the other two as she rolled closer to the window.<br/>
<br/>
“Want something to eat? You haven’t had anything for a while,” Michi muttered as she heard Ario’s stomach growl.<br/>
<br/>
There was no response from Ario but a snuffle.<br/>
<br/>
Ario’s Chirithy hopped over to Michi and tugged on her pants. “Psst, Michi. She likes mac n’ cheese,” the spirit told her as they climbed up her leg. “Certain way though, gotta be suuuuper specific!”<br/>
<br/>
“...mm, I can see that.” Michi nodded. “Chelsie!” she called out, holding out her arms and waiting for her own Chirithy to appear so she could catch them. Much to her chagrin, they appeared high above her head and fell on top of her. Michi swayed on the spot which only caused Chelsie to grab onto her ponytail in order to not fall.<br/>
<br/>
“Chelsie-- <em> ow </em> --leggo, you hecker-”<br/>
<br/>
“Language!” her Chirithy huffed as they slid down her ponytail and landed on the floor. “What is it?”<br/>
<br/>
“Can you keep Ario and Brain company while I make food?” Michi asked, reaching down and picking the spirit up to put them on the bed.<br/>
<br/>
“You didn’t even ask-” they said as they were suddenly grabbed like a plush toy.<br/>
<br/>
“I can make it,” Brain insisted before Michi shot him a look.<br/>
<br/>
“She might prefer you to be next to her than me, right?”<br/>
<br/>
He blinked in surprise, then nodded shortly. “Finally something smart coming from you.”<br/>
<br/>
Michi snorted and went to the kitchen area, not noticing Chelsie stiffen up at the sight of Ario’s teddy bear.<br/>
<br/>
“Kay, so! First thing you gotta do is boil the water at this temat---tempra--” Cheery quieted down for a second, looking thoughtful.<br/>
<br/>
Ario’s Chirithy certainly was a lot more child-like than other Chirithy she knew as they prattled on about the specifics of how picky Ario was and how much cheese to use; there was a spoon she liked that had a Moogle design etched on the handle that Michi should give to her; Ario could probably eat two people’s worth of servings and maybe needed it.<br/>
<br/>
As Michi checked on the pasta’s firmness, she looked over to Chirithy with furrowed brows. “Why didn’t you get Master Gula instead? Ario and Master Gula are pretty close,” Michi observed, even outside of training sessions. “Kind of like...how would you describe it?”<br/>
<br/>
“A dad!” Cheery bubbled as they raised their arms in the air with the limitations of what a Chirithy could do. “Like my dad too, ‘cause I like to go to high places like thiiiiis!” They disappeared in smoke and reappeared on top of the kitchen cabinet. “Catch me!”<br/>
<br/>
“Cheery, we’re in the kitchen, don’t play like that!” Michi squealed as she caught them. “Help me finish this food so Ario can eat.”<br/>
<br/>
Once Michi was done, she rummaged in the cabinet for a few bowls and was amazed by how many there were if it was just Ario alone. She started getting the food ready for her. Michi would have to settle for giving any sort of portion she would have gotten to Ario instead. She did recall Lady Ava’s words of trying to be gentle with Ario. Something about lashing out and grieving? Today was Valentine’s Day too, so maybe Ario had a bad break-up in the past?<br/>
<br/>
“Ario, why were you waiting by the Fountain? You said you had a shift too,” Michi asked finally. “And you had a lot of food. Maybe Master Gula or Lady Ava?”<br/>
<br/>
Cheery let out a soft cry as they puffed their chest out. “I couldn’t get ahold of Pancake!”<br/>
<br/>
“Wait, <em> what </em> ?!”<br/>
<br/>
Michi whirled around to look at Ario incredulously. “I thought everything was fine yesterday! Did you two actually get in trouble after I left? Do you think he got caught or something?!”<br/>
<br/>
“ <em> Now </em> what was she doing?” Brain asked as he turned slowly to Ario, who curled up tighter. “Don’t you cling to Detah more, I am talking to you-” he started before he was whacked with the teddy bear he mentioned.<br/>
<br/>
“Time-out!” Cheery screeched.<br/>
<br/>
Michi and Brain slammed their hands over their ears and Chelsie faceplanted into the nearest wall. “Ario wanna sleeps!”<br/>
<br/>
The two young adults looked to each other and sighed. “Fill me in soon,” Brain told Michi as he crossed his arms.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, just come to my room. Cheery, can you let us know if there’s anything we need to do? Come get us, alright?” the woman said after she put the macaroni and cheese on the nightstand by the bed. She reached over past Ario to pluck Chelsie from Ario’s arms. A frown appeared on her face when she felt them shivering.<br/>
<br/>
“Okaaaay! Good night Michi!” Cheery said as they bounded to Ario and snuggled against her.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Once Brain and Michi got to her room, she went to the kitchen. “Water, tea, anything?” she offered.<br/>
<br/>
“...you’re being oddly nice,” Brain observed, raising an eyebrow. “If it’s about Fane, I don’t think I need pity or anything.”<br/>
<br/>
Michi shook her head as she brought some water over. “Some of us had a bit of a ‘reunion’ today. Oriana was pretty worried about you even though you two quarrel a lot like you and I do. Lauriam and Elrena wanted to check in as well.”<br/>
<br/>
The tension in the air was tight, but Brain broke it with a shaky sigh as he leaned forward into his hands.<br/>
<br/>
“Lady Ava had to help guide me through the cemetery even though she was trying to spend all day with the other Foretellers. You know how it is--Heartless would show up with amplified sadness so they can help fend them off. ...I’m used to going though. How about you?”<br/>
<br/>
“Mm.” Michi took a drink of her water. This was the most vulnerable she’d seen Brain ever since Fane and a young Anguis boy who had tried to protect her both died during a large raid against an Enraged Arachnid. “Wait, what about me?” She looked genuinely puzzled.<br/>
<br/>
Brain stared at her in disbelief. “...I...Never mind. So about Ario…”<br/>
<br/>
As Michi explained the situation, Brain watched her carefully. “ <em> That can’t be just repression. I still remember everything and I wasn’t even in your class. ...I might need to find Calypso. </em> ”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><em><br/>
She was back in the Underground Waterway and was facing Ephemer. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> “You owe her an apology,” Michi growled as she pressed her forehead against his roughly. She glared into his eyes as she pressured him against the giant cog that had fallen. “She’s grieving. If I could hear her song, it’d scream loneliness and abandonment. Ephemer, today was Valentine’s Day. You committed an essential taboo to a young girl’s heart.” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> He glanced down toward the water. “I…” He looked distraught as he brought a hand to his mouth; he looked like a kicked puppy. “There’s...something I have to do, something I was tasked with. I’ll be back, pr-” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> “Don’t say it if you can’t keep it. Prove it instead.” </em><br/>
<br/>
<em> There was silence between them as he looked at her and nodded. </em><br/>
<br/>
While she slept that night, her Chirithy watched as dandelions wafted outside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A teeny dose of angst in the late hours~</p><p>There's some specific canon divergences here that were referenced in a prior chapter because I feel like it made more sense as far as themes go. &lt;3 </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Recollections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lauriam lets Michi know about the aftermath of the Heartless invasion that they reunited at as they cook lunch for a depressed and surly Ario. They and Brain all catch up on what's been going on in their lives after graduation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6uCaEDM-Kf8">Chapter Recommended Listening (loop)</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michi didn't expect to be splashed by water nor to find Lauriam suddenly falling from the sky into the Fountain and being the cause of said splash.<br/>
<br/>
"...Lauriam?!"<br/>
<br/>
She leaned over the edge of the fountain and grabbed his arm to pull him out. "Wha- <em> how </em> -" she asked, thoroughly confused. Was she hallucinating or dreaming?<br/>
<br/>
While he stood there sopping wet, he rubbed his temples with his fingertips and winced. "Why is she so stubborn?" he asked as he stood up. “Can you cast Fire?” he asked blankly.<br/>
<br/>
“...Lauriam. You know I can’t use magic well,” Michi reminded him after a small pause. “Are you concussed?”<br/>
<br/>
He sighed and summoned his Keyblade, muttering a "Fira" and allowing the heat to dry them both up. As his hair returned to its fluffed appearance, she thought about how his hair flattened down made him look like an entirely different person. Of course, he’d probably never let his hair get to that point willingly.<br/>
<br/>
"Lauriam? Hellooooo?"<br/>
<br/>
He looked over at her with his eyes slightly off-focus. "...come here often?" he asked before getting a flick to the forehead.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, you're definitely concussed." Michi frowned. "We may as well walk around to try and get you functional again. Come on.”<br/>
<br/>
He paused before looking at her and squeezing his eyes shut while rubbing at his head again.<br/>
<br/>
“It's noon, so...maybe food sounds good?" Lauriam suggested nonchalantly.<br/>
<br/>
Michi stared at him with a flabbergasted expression. "How can you even think about food when you literally came crashing out of the sky like that?! There's not a Heartless in town or anything, right?"<br/>
<br/>
Lauriam shook his head.. "It was Ario."<br/>
<br/>
Silence fell between the two.<br/>
<br/>
"...Ario threw you?"<br/>
<br/>
"If you need evidence, do you remember how she handled the Heartless back during that huge invasion?"<br/>
<br/>
He had a point; how did such a small girl end up throwing Large Body Heartless around like they were dog toys?<br/>
<br/>
“How did that lead to you being thrown though? Is she nearby? Where did you get thrown from? ...Wait, how do you know Ario aside from that raid? "<br/>
<br/>
Lauriam put a finger out to stop her as he winced. “Still trying to process, hang on…” A few seconds passed. “Was going to her room. Actually, I was looking for you, but I can't remember why. Head feels fuzzy."<br/>
<br/>
She missed a step while walking and almost tripped. "Wait, <em> me </em> ? Lauriam, what could even warrant a visit?" she asked incredulously. "Even considering that you were in a stable state of mind is even harder to believe," she continued as they approached the marketplace. "Come on, let's get food while you try to remember what was even happening."<br/>
<br/>
“You asked a lot of questions,” he pointed out as they walked.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry.”<br/>
<br/>
It was hard to believe that not that long ago, the bustling Marketplace right now had been swarming with varying Heartless. It was thanks to Ephemer rallying everyone that the town wasn't completely overtaken before the Foretellers could come to assist everyone. Speaking of Ephemer…<br/>
<br/>
"Ario’s been in a...very delicate mood," Michi offered as they got their food. She already knew that there were other former students around, and she was unfortunately all too aware that being seen with Lauriam of all people was going to have people talking. Really, they should know better, but sometimes she knew things like this were out of her control.<br/>
<br/>
"We can head back to her room to check on her then," he suggested and Michi had no room to say no before he began walking in the direction of the wielder's housing district while taking a bite of his sandwich.<br/>
<br/>
"Remember anything yet?" Michi asked as she walked with him at a faster pace to make up for their stride difference.<br/>
<br/>
Lauriam took a seat at one of the benches close to the Moogle Shop and waited for Michi to sit.<br/>
<br/>
“Mm. One of the answers: Ario is a Royal, so I’ve known her for quite awhile. Also, she was in 12-A and was part of why we had so much chaos going on next door. Don’t you remember?”<br/>
<br/>
Michi stopped walking. “What. She’s 16 though, she graduated when we did?! Well when I was supposed to, at least...wait, that’s how she knows Brain too?”<br/>
<br/>
Lauriam blinked in response when she stopped. “I…” He took a few moments to come up with his next words. “I actually thought she was...younger than that. She’s so <em> tiny </em> .”<br/>
<br/>
Michi looked up at him as she plucked tomatoes from the wrap she bought. “Lauriam...you’re just too tall.”<br/>
<br/>
After they finished eating, Lauriam glanced up at the sky as if lost in thought. "Let's check on her first and then I'll tell you what else is on my mind."<br/>
<br/>
Michi huffed; why was he being so secretive all of a sudden? Though the concern he had for Ario was a point of him that she knew she'd seen in school. He’d always wanted to check in on the younger students, so it made him admirable to a lot of people. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
"Ario? Cheery?" Michi asked as she knocked on the door.<br/>
<br/>
The door opened and a small <em> thud </em> was heard as Ario's Chirithy rolled into view where Lauriam and Michi could see them.<br/>
<br/>
"She's sleepies," the spirit said as they let the new arrivals in. "Throwing Lauriam took a lot of energy out of her."<br/>
<br/>
"Told you," Lauriam sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "It's scary how she got me to land in the Fountain of all places."<br/>
<br/>
"She used to use Marsh and Mallow and Moogle and I as practice!" Chirithy bubbled as they bounced over to the sleeping Ario before looking at Michi and beckoning her down. "Can you make her more macaroni and cheeeeeese?" they whispered loudly to her when she bent down to see them to where there may have been no point in whispering at all.<br/>
<br/>
"That's fair," Michi nodded. "Lauriam, want me to come show you how to make this?" Michi started before pausing. "...Well wait, are you feeling better now?"<br/>
<br/>
The pink-haired male nodded. "It's all fine. Do you think she'll trust me if I help in making her food? I think she's pretty mad at me."<br/>
<br/>
Chirithy jumped on top of Lauriam's head and began drumming it. "Nah, she's not angy. You might be out cold right now if she was," the spirit said nonchalantly.<br/>
<br/>
The two older wielders looked at each other as if assessing Chirithy's words. "Based on what happened...yeah," Michi agreed before she went to find the pot she'd used before. "Also, where's Brain today? Missions again? I feel like he'd walk in at any given moment if he knew we were here," Michi grumbled, not noticing Lauriam's raised eyebrow.<br/>
<br/>
"Brain? You mean from the next door class?" he asked as he went to rummage in the fridge for the cheese upon Cheery's request.<br/>
<br/>
Michi began filling the pot with water and sprinkled some salt in it, eyeing the sprinkles as if intensifying her own feelings about Brain. "So it turns out that he's like an older brother figure to Ario," she started, "and given what you said about how they were in the same class, it makes sense. And I mean...he and I don't exactly see eye-to-eye."<br/>
<br/>
"There it is," Lauriam said as he set the assortment of cheeses on the counter and looked at Michi. "Finally an outward sign from you about what I was actually going to look for you earlier for."<br/>
<br/>
Oh yeah, he did say he'd tell her when they'd checked on Ario. Not that she'd expect she'd be making Ario's food again today; but she wondered how close Ario and Ephemer must have been for her to still be in this slump.<br/>
<br/>
"What do you mean, ‘outward sign’?" she asked after she watched Lauriam stir the pasta.<br/>
<br/>
"I guess I should recount from the beginning," he answered as his eyes became unfocused from the steam hitting his face which made Cheery giggle.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><em><br/>
"Elrena, I think this area's clear. Let's head toward the 7th District and see if they need help out there," Lauriam said as he wrung his wrists around. "Didn't expect there to be this many in just this one area." </em><br/>
<br/>
<em> "I can clear a path with how fast I can go; I feel a lot faster. Whatever's going on with Michi's Keyblade seems to give a buff." </em><br/>
<br/>
<em> Lauriam nodded. "I feel my magic more concentrated anyhow. Scout ahead and let you know if I need to prepare," he said before getting a hum of acknowledgment. He watched Elrena bound on ahead nimbly and began to follow her while he kept an eye out for any potential ambushes. When did Michi stop using Divine Rose? He hadn't gotten to keep up with a lot of his old classmates after graduation, especially Michi considering how her punishment was being held back a year rather than be expelled. </em><br/>
<br/>
<em> He'd heard all the rumors about how the Foretellers all had a meeting with her to discuss her punishment and also how Elrena and Ahanu backed her up with absolute solidarity that even he had been moved. Elrena’s rights as the class representative had been revoked after her stunt and given to Lauriam. That action from Elrena--one of the ideal rule-followers given she was in Ursus--was very uncharacteristic of her. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> As he came to the underpass that connected the 2nd and 7th Districts, he saw Elrena talking to a couple of other Wielders who seemed to have cleared much of the 7th District--actually, he recognized them as fellow Royals. Knowing they had it under control, he allowed himself a breather and continued to mull over his thoughts. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> It wasn’t that he thought Michi would do something like intentionally sabotage something so dangerous--why had 12-A two years ago been experimenting with storm magic anyways? Sure, he noticed she'd always been curious about the class; they were loud and distracting enough next door that he couldn't study during class. He also remembered she'd gotten scolded by Moogle a few times for trying to sneak out of the classroom to go investigate. Even then, that was just curiosity over malice. </em><br/>
<br/>
<em> Lady Ava suddenly appeared from a portal and a wave of relief washed over him as she began to catch up with Elrena, Lana, and Vale. </em><br/>
<br/>
<em> "Took you long enough,” Elrena said once he arrived, but Lauriam noticed she was scowling. </em><br/>
<br/>
<em> "Upset you don't get to show off?" he mused. </em><br/>
<br/>
<em> "No, it's not that...it seems like news about Michi's Keyblade is spreading the more she's helping out," she said as her expression became forlorn. "They're not all good rumors."<br/>
<br/>
</em></p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Michi began straining the pasta and looked to Cheery for a reminder on how much cheese to add. "Ah...yeah, it was all I could do to not completely fall into disarray, you know? You know how it is with us older kids, Lauriam; we do dumb things when we're younger, so we know how they're going to act," she said simply as she made sure the water was drained entirely. "There's not much I can do to stop anyone from saying whatever they want. I can only tell the truth of what happened and leave it at that. No point in wasting my energy dispelling rumors."<br/>
<br/>
It had been Michi's inability to lie and Elrena's blatant honesty that led them to somehow become best friends, at any rate.<br/>
<br/>
"You're taking a very mature approach to all of it," Lauriam said after some time contemplating her words and fanned away some of the steam. "I just wonder what the younger kids think of how you'd neither confirm nor deny what they say. If anything, they're acknowledging you but not in a positive light. Aren't you worried those words will find their way to the Foretellers?"<br/>
<br/>
Michi let out a small laugh. "Oh, they know, it's fine. Of course anyone with a new Keyblade is going to be brought to the Foretellers, so they’ve long known about this," Michi answered as she stepped back and held out her arm to summon her Keyblade. "I bet everyone was saying things along the lines of the already-destructive girl getting a shiny, mysterious Keyblade. I figured they won't ever want to trust me after that,” she remarked as she traced a finger along the black ribbon before letting it dissipate into the air and went to wash her hands.<br/>
<br/>
Lauriam let out a thoughtful hum as he added the cheese in while watching Cheery for guidance. "Just one more thing, Michi, and I'll get off the case for a bit. You're really okay with them not trusting you?"<br/>
<br/>
Michi had been reaching for a bowl from the cabinet before she stopped just short of it and looked over at him. She wondered what her expression was like to see his looking so concerned.<br/>
<br/>
"Lauriam…” She chewed on her lip. “I'm not okay with it at all. Look, maybe...maybe once things settle down a bit, once I can master this Keyblade...I'll try to do something about the rumors. I don't want it to be like before where everything's happening at once and things get convoluted and into disarray. It was a lot to handle and I don't want to keep bothering the Foretellers more than I already am. I'm already convinced that Masters Ira and Aced have completely lost faith in me at this point. Maybe some miracle will be enough to get us to interact in a better light again."<br/>
<br/>
She reached up for the bowl again before she saw Lauriam's hand go for them first and then felt a hand pet her head. She froze momentarily before looking at him in confusion.<br/>
<br/>
"O-oh no, sorry, habit-" he stammered, quickly looking away. "The tone you had reminded me of Streli for a second."<br/>
<br/>
"Streli...oh, Strelitzia. How has she been?”<br/>
<br/>
“I figured Elrena may have mentioned it since you two correspond regularly. She’s been doing well, actually. She got her Keyblade right around the time Elrena and I graduated, so I’ve been asking Elrena to keep an eye on her in my stead.”<br/>
<br/>
“Just because you’re siblings didn’t mean you ended up in the same party, yeah?” Michi asked.<br/>
<br/>
“I actually didn’t want to be in a party with her despite her asking constantly. You know how she’s been growing up; she depends on me a little too much. I want her to become more confident,” he admitted. “Plus with her being so shy, she doesn’t really have many friends either other than Elrena and Ven.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ven?” Michi inquired.<br/>
<br/>
“He’s another Royal and a Leopardus member. Though I don’t think you may know him--he and Strelitzia are both much younger than us, after all. I’d wager Ven is about 8 years or so younger than us, so he just moved up in the Academy. Strelitzia’s only a couple of years older than him, so that let them get a little closer during our extracurricular classes when it came to Royal focus. Anyways, enough rambling from me,” Lauriam said as he went to get some plates. “With Elrena, have things been okay?”<br/>
<br/>
"Mm...yeah, though it's been tricky as of late because you noticed that the missions are piling on more and more, right? That huge infestation was the first time I'd actually <em> seen </em> Elrena in awhile," she said as she took a spoonful and held it out in front of Cheery. Without putting their mouth on it, the food disappeared as if something invisible had taken it.<br/>
<br/>
"Tastes good!" Chelsie babbled as they hopped off the counter and into Michi's arms.<br/>
<br/>
Lauriam looked between the food and Chirithy. "Well...should we leave this here? It doesn’t seem like Ario is awake-"<br/>
<br/>
"Who said I wasn't?"<br/>
<br/>
Michi and Lauriam froze and both turned their heads slowly to see a very disgruntled and bleary-eyed Ario.<br/>
<br/>
"How many more people will break into my room when I'm just trying to sleep?" she grumbled before her Chirithy waved a paw in the air excitedly.<br/>
<br/>
"I let them in!" Cheery exclaimed happily, and even Michi could feel the spirit go limp in her arms as Ario turned her gaze to the spirit.<br/>
<br/>
"Even after I threw you out to go find her," Ario started as she glared at Lauriam.<br/>
<br/>
"With a good eye! He found her instantly!" Chirithy remarked.<br/>
<br/>
"Cheery, I am <em> trying </em> to be serious here," Ario growled as she sat up and teetered in her spot.<br/>
<br/>
"Can't be serious if you're hungry! I showed them how to make your foooood," Chirithy exclaimed as they poofed from Michi's arms and appeared next to her. "You gots-ta get out of beds and shower and there's foods too," they began to ramble.<br/>
<br/>
"...I guess this is our cue to go?" Michi asked Lauriam quietly.<br/>
<br/>
The door slammed open which caused everyone to jump. "Not so fast, I might need to borrow you," came Brain's voice and Michi's groan.<br/>
<br/>
" <em> Why </em> must you be so wishy-washy over having me around?" Michi asked as she rolled her eyes while he walked past her. "And there he goes ignoring me as if I don't exist," she added in a higher voice as she threw her hands up. She saw him whisper something to her that she couldn't catch and flicked her forehead, but Ario's cold stare suddenly looked a little hurt.<br/>
<br/>
"Brain...long time no see?" Lauriam asked as he blinked from the sudden barge-in. Brain turned around in momentary confusion before looking at Lauriam. "Didn't expect you of all people to be here. I'd ask for details, but this sad little excuse of a sister is in dire need of some self-care routines that she's been neglecting," he said as he brushed some of his charcoal-colored hair from his face before turning back to Ario. "Now get up and at least try to get some semblance of your life together, alright?"<br/>
<br/>
Ario stared up at him with a blank expression before she grumbled a "you're lucky I used up my energy" and got out of bed.<br/>
<br/>
The three and Cheery watched Ario slink off to the bathroom and Michi winced when the door slammed shut. Brain finally turned to them and shrugged. "I don't know how filled in you are with the situation at all, but I guess it doesn’t hurt to recount the story of why she’s being a sad sack of sweet potatoes right now," he said as he sat on her bed, one leg crossed over the other and arms still folded while looking at Michi expectantly.<br/>
<br/>
Michi sighed and leaned against the counter. "Well, to start off. Ephemer, Ario, and I tried to sneak into the Clock Tower the other day-"<br/>
<br/>
"Wait, you also tried to sneak into the Clock Tower?" Lauriam asked as he raised an eyebrow. “You’re not one to really break the rules…”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s Ario, she already knows her way around and some little secret passages, but then again...I think it's a way only she and-”<br/>
<br/>
Michi winced as she heard a ringing sound in her ears. It wasn’t the Ring-a-Ding that gave her headaches before?<br/>
<br/>
“-could have gotten in. Continue," Brain remarked as he waved a hand dismissively.<br/>
<br/>
"As I said,” Michi continued as she ignored the sound, “we tried to sneak into the Clock Tower, and it was getting late and we dropped a huge cog underneath so it wasn't the safest for us and they told me to get out first in case I was caught since, you know, I'm not on the best of terms with many of the Foretellers." Michi laughed with a hollow tone. "I don't know what happened after that, but apparently Ephemer and Ario had <em> supposedly </em> planned to meet up for Valentine’s Day.”<br/>
<br/>
“...he bailed, didn’t he?” Lauriam asked before the other two shot him a warning glance.<br/>
<br/>
“I'm guessing so because she made a lot of food and Cheery came to get me saying she'd been waiting at the Fountain almost the entire day that curfew was coming up and she still wasn't back. Of course I got back here and Cheery showed me how to make the food again, and after that is when Brain came back from seeing Fane."<br/>
<br/>
Lauriam’s expression seemed to soften sadly as he heard the last segment.<br/>
<br/>
"Ephemer? He's the one that got the word out about the town invasion before, right? Unicornis member, he was in three classes below ours, if I recall," Lauriam remarked. "He doesn't seem the type to do something like that..."<br/>
<br/>
Michi shook her head. "I would think so too, but something felt weird. He like...showed up in a dream and he said he had something he had to do, something that prevented him from meeting her."<br/>
<br/>
"She's really mad at him but also sad that he broke a promise," Cheery remarked sadly and everyone looked at the spirit.<br/>
<br/>
Brain's expression was unreadable save for him chewing on his lower lip before he let it go. “There you have it. What about you though? How'd you end up here?" he asked Lauriam.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh me? Mm...I already told Michi why I was going to find her, but my problem before was <em> where </em> to find her because she wasn't in her room, I'd knocked earlier--and by the way, Elrena told me where you lived at, just so that's cleared up," he told Michi with a wave of his hands as if to plead innocent, "and I came to see Ario because it seemed the two were close? As much as I hate to pry into rumors, sometimes they just find their way around. So I came here..." he paused, putting a hand to his head and glancing away for a second.<br/>
<br/>
"I can say it!" Cheery babbled before Lauriam could react. The spirit poofed from Michi's arms and onto Brain’s lap as Lauriam made a flail and tried to reach over. "Oops, don't crash into her," Chirithy bubbled as Lauriam swung his body out of the way before he could collide with her. "Kay so, Bubblegum comes in and he asks, 'So Ario, I see you and Michi together a lot, you wouldn't happen to know where she's at, right?' So then she waits and then lets him in and shows him the window and she's pointing at the Fountain, and then he asks 'where' after she opens the window and then she throooooows him right to the Fountain! And then she told me that he's a stick and she closed the window and went back to sleepies!"<br/>
<br/>
Brain and Michi looked at Lauriam, who was on the floor from narrowly avoiding crashing on Michi. They could see that his cheeks tinged the same color as his hair.<br/>
<br/>
"'Bubblegum'? I can see it," Brain snorted. "At any rate-"<br/>
<br/>
He didn't get to finish his sentence as the door opened and Ario came out. Brain, however, still glared at her.<br/>
<br/>
"You get back in there and wash your hair."<br/>
<br/>
Ario shook her head. "Too much of a chore.”<br/>
<br/>
Brain looked at Michi from the corner of his eyes. "This is what I needed you for. Go help her; she's hopeless with her own hair," he grumbled.<br/>
<br/>
"Wait, why me?! Aside from that I'm the only girl here," Michi exclaimed as she looked between Brain and Ario and Cheery.<br/>
<br/>
Ario opened her mouth to speak only to shut it as soon as she heard Brain's next comment.<br/>
<br/>
"I'll tell Lady Invi."<br/>
<br/>
The next thing Michi registered, aside from Brain talking to Lauriam, was Ario grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her into the bathroom hurriedly. Did Ario really feel threatened by Brain saying he'd get a <em> Foreteller </em> to get onto her? It made sense considering Invi was good with kids, but also...a Foreteller.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Once they were inside, Michi stared at the surroundings. “Since when do Royals get the luxury of a hot tub?”<br/>
<br/>
Ario grunted and turned around to glare at Michi with her steely eyes. “I’ll do this myself, you can just watch,” she muttered as she draped a towel over her shoulders to prevent her shirt from getting wet and leaned over the side of a different bathtub that looked rather ornate.<br/>
<br/>
“Do you need me to get the shower hose?” Michi asked after Ario simply kneeled there for a moment.<br/>
<br/>
“Shut up.”<br/>
<br/>
Michi grabbed the shower hose and handed it to Ario. “You don't mind if it's cooler, right? Colder water is better for the oils in your hair," she asked. When she got a half-hearted shrug from Ario, she turned the faucet on and let Ario determine if it was fine.<br/>
<br/>
“Also get me the shampoo,” the teenager said as she pointed to her left.<br/>
<br/>
“Ario...there’s seven different shampoos here, which one?”<br/>
<br/>
“Just pick any of them or mix them, I don’t care.”<br/>
<br/>
Michi leaned over and grabbed a few before setting them within Ario’s reach. “Are you sure you don’t want me to help?”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m fine.”<br/>
<br/>
Michi took a step back before she was suddenly sprayed with water. “Do you need me to hold the hose?” she asked as Ario fumbled with grabbing the shampoo and letting the shower hose tilt the wrong way.<br/>
<br/>
“...just…” There was only the sound of water spraying against the tub. “You can touch once. Only once. No more after this,” came Ario’s reluctant voice as Michi was handed a shampoo bottle.<br/>
<br/>
Michi winced from just how unruly Ario’s hair was and the dead ends were unbelievable. She would have thought it'd be better to cut it off, but the length was already cut so short. Cut wasn't the right word for it...it seemed like the ends had been dealt with some other way, but she couldn't quite place it. The woman began to work the shampoo in while thinking about the Flowforce pulses from before. She rinsed once, worked more shampoo in, and rinsed again. She did this until there was a copious amount of pristine white bubbles and made sure to rinse carefully. A satisfied hum came out as little as Ario's hair definitely looked lighter. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but was there a very faint trace of blonde on the frayed ends? She shook her head and smoothed the conditioner in and let it sit.<br/>
<br/>
"'Kay, just let the conditioner sit for a few minutes and you should be done once you rinse it. Now he should stop nagging!"<br/>
<br/>
Ario let out a grunt as she did so. Five minutes passed before Ario rinsed everything off and then stood up to turn the water off. She went to the sink and reached into the cabinet underneath to get a hairdryer. “You can go report back to him,” she waved airily.<br/>
<br/>
Michi shrugged and stepped outside as Ario said while fanning her face once the cooler air hit her.<br/>
<br/>
“All good?” Brain asked as he and Lauriam were poring over a bag that was being held by a different Chirithy.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh I remember you from the other day...um...Pepper, I think I heard from Ario?” Michi inquired from the new Chirithy. “Nice boots and hat. Matches your Wielder.”<br/>
<br/>
Pepper bowed and put their paws on their hips proudly.<br/>
<br/>
“What are you all talking about?” Michi asked as she glanced down to the bag. “Oh, nice brand of things there. I see now,” she remarked as she sat down on the floor next to Pepper.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, Brain was catching me up on his latest romantic escapade,” Lauriam shrugged. “You remember Sage, right? The one who was enamored with one of the higher-ranked Vulpes Wielders?”<br/>
<br/>
“Wait, Brain and Sage?” Michi asked incredulously.<br/>
<br/>
“No no, you know how bad Sage had it for her crush. They’re together now, by the way,” Lauriam continued.<br/>
<br/>
“Figured I’d give Jayden a chance,” Brain shrugged.<br/>
<br/>
Michi blinked. “Oh! Wait, <em> you’re </em> who he’s been talking about?” Michi asked. “Huh...now that I think about it, you do fit his preferences. I haven’t had time to go to the theatre classes or the ice skating rink lately, so I haven’t been able to meet with him or Sage lately.”<br/>
<br/>
The door opened and the three looked at Ario.<br/>
<br/>
"Alright, next step!” Brain announced. “Ario, you're getting that taken care of by our resident hair care expert.” Michi turned back around to see Brain with a large blanket in hand while Lauriam had an oddly determined look in his eyes and a hairbrush in hand.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
One hour later, Michi was wrapping a large gauze bandage around one of Lauriam's arms while his other hand brushed Ario's hair. Brain was feeding Ario the macaroni and cheese that Lauriam and Michi made earlier while looking proud of himself. Ario herself was wrapped in the large blanket with nothing short of a glare on her face despite accepting the food from Brain.<br/>
<br/>
"Did it look infected?" Lauriam asked Michi quietly before Ario bucked her head backward and shoved him down. "Ack--please hold still, I'm almost done! I've never seen a case this bad," he huffed. "My sister's <em> almost </em> gotten to this point. It's only because I trust that she'll take care of her hair that I let it get so long! She's like the ideal image of her name," he hummed before he set to detangling more of Ario's hair.<br/>
<br/>
"Strelitzia?" Brain asked as he looked over to Lauriam. "Ursus member who apparently was known for suplexing-”<br/>
<br/>
“ <em> Maybe I should go see Lady Ava about this stupid ringing sound… </em> ”<br/>
<br/>
“-because she went into panic mode?" he asked, and the look he gave Ario didn't go unnoticed; it looked challenging.<br/>
<br/>
"I ended up cooking all of her favorite foods that day because I was worried she'd come home upset, but apparently Master Aced told her all she had to do was help fix the four floors she broke in the process. I couldn't ask for a better sister," Lauriam hummed. The mention of his sister clearly put him in a better mood.<br/>
<br/>
"Best sister is <em> right here </em> ," Brain interjected with a hand outstretched as if to showcase Ario.<br/>
<br/>
"Your so-called 'best sister' almost took a chunk out of my arm after zooming all around this massive room!" Lauriam exclaimed as he moved higher up on brushing Ario's hair. “This is a little more luxurious than a standard Royal-furnished room though. You’re probably better with your Munny though…”<br/>
<br/>
"I didn't think she'd have gotten her energy back, so can it, Twigs," Brain retorted as he poked the spoon to Ario again.<br/>
<br/>
“...Twigs?” Lauriam asked with an annoyed tone as he stopped brushing Ario’s hair for a second.<br/>
<br/>
“Your arm is a twig and so is your entire body,” Ario stated. “So I vote for this nickname.”<br/>
<br/>
Michi let out a small laugh.<br/>
<br/>
Brain looked over at Michi with a raised eyebrow. "Speaking of siblings, I think that all of us who live here in Daybreak Town ended up losing most of our original identities. Since we're all essentially orphans, it would make sense that our memories would have to be repressed lest we fall to darkness over the despair of our origins."<br/>
<br/>
Michi nodded thoughtfully as she looked up, not noticing Brain’s narrowed eyes. "I think we all retained <em> something </em> though. I have this odd preference of clothing that I don't see others have and also the Moogles said it lines up with my liked foods too. So maybe that's a theory to follow up on?"<br/>
<br/>
"Done!" Lauriam exclaimed as he looked over to Ario. "I can't...get these two huge locks to stay down, but it'll do." He nodded at his handiwork and stood up after inspecting the bandage that Michi wrapped around him. "Thank you for that," he beamed and Michi returned the gesture.<br/>
<br/>
"Alright, let's see," Michi hummed as she crawled over next to Chirithy and Brain to look at the wrapped up Ario. Her eyes widened and a huge smile came to her face.<br/>
<br/>
"Lauriam, you have <em> got </em> to see this masterpiece you've created," she squealed as she rolled onto her back next to Pepper and Cheery. A few seconds later after hearing Lauriam shuffle over, she heard his voice. "...I can forgive you a little for nearly ripping my arm out, Ario."<br/>
<br/>
"Hate you too, Twigs."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here I am with another really reworked chapter! There's some backstory I wanted to elaborate on with a lot of the canon characters :D Plus it's been fun explaining the Royal system and I want to be able to make a compilation at some point and not just keep everything in an OC-centric Discord server I live in. I might make a Google Docs at some point and link it in the description for a future chapter to keep everyone up to speed on how my girlfriend and I have been going about our worldbuilding for this canon divergence.</p><p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Memories of Blissful Ignorance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michi spends her birthday sick and Elrena sends her Chirithy to fetch medicine for Chelsie. Ava begins to think about a horrific realization during that time. Elrena, while caring for her sick best friend, also finds out something that explains why Michi is always rebuked by Ario.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0MyEyV3NGLo">Chapter Recommended Listening (loop)</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elrena placed her hand on Michi's forehead.<br/><br/>"You are <em> definitely </em> running a fever."<br/><br/>Michi let out a short exhale before she erupted into a coughing fit and curled up. "Elrenaaaaaa," she whined and swiped her hands towards her best friend. "Make me feel better, I need to get back to missions..."<br/><br/>“I want you to get better, yes, but you are <em> not </em> going on any missions anytime soon," Chelsie responded in place of Elrena before they placed a cool towel on Michi's forehead.<br/><br/>Michi let out another whine from her throat as she complied with Chelsie. "Elrena, we hardly get to see each other because of missions...and here I am getting sick before our meetup day."<br/><br/>"It's also your birthday, you delirious sap. Don't sweat it--wait, actually, <em> do </em> sweat it. Get it out of your system," the blonde-haired woman responded as she took a seat next to Michi's bed and smoothed the covers over. <br/><br/>The bedridden Michi let out a shaky sigh before she stared up at the ceiling. "At least I can still talk," she remarked after a few seconds.<br/><br/>"If only you didn't," the Chirithy retorted before Michi shot them a look. "You need to save your energy. Here, have some tea with honey," the spirit said as they brought over a hot cup of citrus tea with honey stirred in.<br/><br/>"Does it have to be hot?" Michi asked with a groan. "My tongue is gonna scaaaaaald..."<br/><br/>Elrena shook her head. "Michi, for crying out loud, you're 19 now. I forget how whiny you get when you're sick. It's the only time you actually get selfish too." A softer look crossed her face. "A certain someone told me that you still have that habit of putting everyone before yourself."<br/><br/>Michi let out a sigh and let out a strangled cough before she could finish, wincing. "I hate this," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. "I need to get back to missions, I have to..."<br/><br/>Elrena reached over and smoothed Michi's hair out of her face. "Drink some tea and sleep a little, okay? I'll stay here," she assured as she helped Michi sit up momentarily.<br/><br/>Once she was up, Michi took the tea from Chirithy and sipped at it slowly. The temperature wasn't what she liked--she never liked hot drinks because of their tendency to scald her tongue. The honey was soothing the pain in her throat, but the urge to cough was even stronger now.<br/><br/>"Sleep?" Chelsie asked as the spirit ambled over to Michi, taking care not to step on her, and pressed their forehead to hers.<br/><br/>"I'll try to wake up soon," Michi murmured before she smiled and pressed a small kiss to Chirithy's nose.<br/><br/>Michi listened to Elrena and Chirithy converse--their voices were soothing and would likely lull her into slumber much quicker than on her own.<br/><br/>There was a characteristic <em> whoosh </em> of wind that Michi recognized as a Chirithy appearing.<br/><br/>"Hi Chelsie."<br/><br/>"Hi Muffin."<br/><br/>"Since she's gotten sick, it means you're also on the verge of sickness. I'll send Muffin over to Master Gula’s office to buy some medicine just for you too. Unfortunately, <em> both </em> of you tend to put others before yourselves."<br/><br/>Chelsie plopped on top of Michi. "We act as guides for our Wielders, yes, but it's true that we tend to pick up the well-being of them too."<br/><br/>"Believe me, that much is obvious with you and her. It just shows that Michi is blatantly honest about everything because you two hardly act all that different...other than her not being <em> as </em> fussy about others."<br/><br/>"Oh please, I just try to be more responsible."<br/><br/>"So does she."<br/><br/>The silence that followed after let Michi fall asleep.<br/><br/>Elrena let out a sigh through her nose. "I know why Michi's so insistent on doing her missions...even then, I wish she'd stop pushing herself too much. She's putting too much blame on herself for what happened two years ago."<br/><br/>Chelsie looked up and reached out to prod Muffin’s tail. "...I wish I could remember more about what happened too. Michi's state of mind was so frazzled and distressed that I wasn't even able to process anything until she could calm down herself. It's a double-edged sword having a connection like this...because I wanted to help her-- <em> nya-"  </em> They were interrupted by Elrena patting their head.<br/><br/>"Why are all of you Chirithy so cute? Mm...hey Muffin, can you go now to buy some cold medicine for Chelsie here? You can use my Munny for it. Oh, and ask them about an invoice for Michi Aiza. I think she mentioned that she was expecting one."<br/><br/>"Be back soon," Muffin answered back and nodded before disappearing.<br/><br/>Elrena stood up and took the towel off of Michi’s forehead to go wash it.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Elrena’s Chirithy appeared in front of a door with the Leopardus emblem mounted to it. They rapped at a smaller door built into the bottom of it labeled “Moogle and Chirithy Entrance” and waited for the okay to go in.<br/><br/>"Come in!" came a peppy female's voice that the spirit recognized to be Lady Ava.<br/><br/>Behind the view of the office was a door that showed the room that was the size of the Academy's library. There were numerous books with the same designs on them on each shelf from what Muffin could see. The spirit hopped in, surprised to see all five Foretellers inside poring over a cake along with someone who immediately reminded them of Lauriam except much shorter and clearly female.<br/><br/>"What can we help you with?" Ira asked as the Chirithy bounded over and hopped onto a chair.<br/><br/>"I was sent over to pick up some medicine for a Chirithy. It's a cold," they explained. "Oh, and an invoice for Michi Aiza? Was probably supposed to come by the Moogle Delivery Service, but I think she wants it now even though she's literally bedridden."<br/><br/>The Foretellers all looked at each other with mixed expressions, and even Muffin could feel the very awkward tension in the air as they looked to the sole other person in the room.<br/><br/>“I was going to just deliver that," the pink-haired girl murmured. "...I had another package for her too, so I can take everything," she added as she reached over to the Chirithy and began to pat them on the head which elicited a purr from the spirit.<br/><br/>"The other one you made?" Invi asked as she looked over to a wrapped parcel on the table next to what looked to be an extravagant cake. "If it's anything as cute as the one you made for Aced here-"<br/><br/>"Invi," Aced sighed, and from Muffin's angle, they could see the absolute faintest tinge of a blush poke out from under his bear mask.<br/><br/>"Hey hey, I'm just being honest here. But I'm sure she'll appreciate it," Invi finished and gave Ario a small smile.<br/><br/>Ava leaned forward on the table with a small smile. "I'm glad to see you're progressing with things, Ario," she said before she got up and walked over to the open door and looked to her left.<br/><br/>"A...Ai...here we go," she said as she slid a tall ladder down the length of the bookshelf, climbed it, plucked a book out from about the middle of the shelf, and opened it. A confused expression crossed her face for a second as a beam of light shone from it. She reached inside as if it was a box and fished out a sealed envelope and returned the book to its place before coming back to the office. "Here's what she wants to be delivered," she told the teenager once she got down and handed it to her.<br/><br/>"What are all of those?" Elrena's Chirithy asked as they looked into the huge room. "This room is a lot different from the last time I was here..." they added.<br/><br/>"These, Muffin?” The way he said their name caused everyone to look at him. “What? This is the Chirithy of one of my members. Anyways, these are all the records for every town resident. When they arrived in Daybreak Town--their birthday, if you will--their Union if applicable, their other affiliations, their Keyblade's information, their grades while they were here at the Academy, any punishments we've had to dole out, notable behavior..." Aced explained.<br/><br/>"And we had to lock them up here because there was a notorious class who kept breaking in to access records," Ira sighed irritably, drumming his fingers on the table.<br/><br/>"And here's the medicine for Chelsie, I'm guessing. Don't worry about paying for it. Really, no one should have to be sick on their birthday," Gula muttered as he handed Elrena's Chirithy a small bag of medicine. "And..." he glanced over to the other Foretellers warily, "The repairs are mostly done and we appreciate that she only takes on missions that give us the raw materials needed to reconstruct the buildings, so please remind her not to push herself too hard. None of us blame her. <em> Right </em> ?" he asked as he turned his head slowly to the other Foretellers.<br/><br/>Elrena’s Chirithy found themselves being lifted up and facing the girl. “Yes?” they asked as they peered into Ario’s silver eyes.<br/><br/>“Your name is Muffin, right?”<br/><br/>The spirit nodded and found themselves being scratched under the chin.<br/><br/>Ario and Muffin glanced at each other and back to the adults before she put the envelope in her satchel and picked up the cake. "Want to go for a ride?" she asked as she ignored the tension between the others so it could give them their chance of escape.<br/><br/>"Sure?" Muffin tilted their head before closing their eyes and shrinking their size down to where they could fit into a pocket on Ario's uniform.<br/><br/>Before Ario closed the door, she heard the beginnings of an escalated argument involving Aced grumbling about Moogles, Gula quipping about an expulsion meeting, Ava questioning the usefulness of storm magic, the notorious troublemaker class, the destroyed buildings at the Academy, Ira claiming Gula stole Michi into his Union, and Invi trying desperately to calm everyone down.<br/><br/>Ario slammed the door back open only for Ava to run out in a panic.<br/><br/>“You’re still not good with arguments, huh?” Ario asked as Ava leaned against the wall.<br/><br/>“The emotions in the air get too mixed up and jumbled and it’s overwhelming,” Ava murmured as she tapped the wall lightly as if grounding herself. “Hoping they’ll talk it all out…we promised the Master that-”<br/><br/>Ario froze up and that didn’t go unnoticed by Ava.<br/><br/>“O-oh no, I’m so sorry Ario, I-”<br/><br/>Ario took a deep breath and took a step back into the room.</p><p>“Oi, angy wet cat, come get loaf mom. The rest of you: Enjoy. The. Birthday. Cake." She forced out, glaring at all of them and waiting until they became silent before she grabbed Ava and pushed her before calmly closing the door.<br/><br/>Ava stood there awkwardly before she trotted back to her chair and sat down, her head bowed over. “<em>Birthday cake...We’re in Nymeia now...it’s been almost two months since I sent Ephemer away. There’s no way he should be taking this long. </em> ” She stared down at her fingers. Suddenly she found herself thinking about the evening before Valentine’s Day.<br/><em><br/></em> <em> “Hm? No no, it was someone else. Promised her that we’d meet up. </em> ”<br/><br/>Ava looked up ever so slightly. “<em>Promise? </em> ”<br/><br/><em> “I mean, I guess we’re friends? I dunno, Lady Ava. She’s interesting. I think she’s a Leopardus member--that’s what I’ve heard?” </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> She had to be imagining it, right? Did...did she mess things up?<br/><br/>Invi inhaled loudly.<br/><br/>"<em>Thoot thoot, </em> " she trilled, her tongue poking out from between her lips.<br/><br/>Another moment of silence passed before all five of them burst into laughter--Aced hunched over and clutching his sides, Ira with a hand on the table trying to support himself, Ava forgetting her thoughts for a moment to burst in a giggling fit, Gula sitting on the edge of the table covering his mouth, and Invi swaying side to side.<br/><br/>Invi had always been the mediator between the entire group--the Master didn't have to <em>tell </em> her to continue to be one, so why would he have asked that of her?<br/><br/>"We...really need to get our act together. The children are all depending on us," Invi said once she managed to catch her breath. "They're re-teaching <em> us </em> things that we've forgotten in this strife of ours."<br/><br/>The smiles slowly faded from everyone's faces--they couldn't disagree with her words.<br/><br/>"I think we need to properly investigate the Nightmare situation. Something tells me that the case of disappearing children isn't just a Heartless problem," Gula said after a few seconds. “I’ll ask Ario to take on more town patrols.”<br/><br/>Ira nodded, crossing his arms. "I don't like how the Heartless are becoming more <em>organized </em> . Not the best revelation to come to."<br/><br/>"Terrible birthday present for you, at any rate," Invi told Aced as she leaned on him. "Now hold still, this room is cold and you're the best heat source."<br/><br/>"I've already accepted my fate," Aced mock-lamented.<br/><br/>"Speaking of birthdays..." Gula glanced at the bookshelf that Michi's information had come from. "...I figured Ario knew Michi's birthday, at any rate," he sighed. "That entire class was out of control."<br/><br/>"It was two of my noodles that usually did the break-ins," Invi sighed and shrugged as she remained leaning on Aced. "I should have disciplined them better."<br/><br/>"And I think that we need to practice what we preach--forgive and move on," Gula added as he reached over with wiggling fingers for Aced's cake, which had a cute little frosting bear on the top.<br/><br/>"Don't touch my cake," Aced grumbled as he swatted Gula's hands away while not letting Invi budge. He and Ira looked at each other with clenched jaws before they both sighed.<br/><br/>"We should find a way to clear the misunderstandings," they said in unison.<br/><br/>"A belated birthday present, maybe?" Aced suggested.</p><p>"More than that," Ira added.<br/><br/>Ava smiled and hummed. "Well...now that we're in a better mood,” she said as the thoughts from earlier began to creep back in, “let's celebrate your birthday properly," she announced to Aced.<br/><br/>"...someone needs to cut the cake for me, Invi fell asleep already."<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><em><br/>Michi was met with a bright, polite smile from the blonde-haired girl. </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> "Nice to meet you! I'm Michi! Looks like we'll be in the same classes from now on!"<br/><br/>"And I'm Elrena. We'll be seeing each other a lot unless one or both of us become Wielders."<br/><br/><em> Michi watched as the preteen selves of her and Elrena grew up slowly. Both had been very studious kids and that amplified once two other boys joined their class not long afterward. They both said they'd delayed enrolling in the Academy until their younger siblings were old enough to enroll as well, which got a lot of attention--siblings were extremely uncommon in Daybreak Town. There were so many people in their class as children, and as time went on, more and more children disappeared. The threat of darkness was so prevalent that out of thousands of children, there were only around a collective 60 on the verge of 18. </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> The preteen Elrena, who was balancing electrical orbs above her hands until she saw Michi beside her whimpering, reached forward and let the orbs disappear as she summoned a Starlight Keyblade. Her eyes lit up and the smile on her face made the preteen Michi beside her jump in joy. Aced appeared behind Elrena with a proud smile on his face. </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> Ava was panicking as the preteen Michi wailed--trying to control Fira blew up in her face and singed a fair amount of her strawberry blonde hair off. Ava put the fire out and pressed her forehead to Michi's--and suddenly the young girl looked confused as she touched her hair, expression blank, as if she didn't recall what just happened. </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> Elrena was brushing Michi's short hair and trimming it to make it prettier and taking care of it. Was that a glass wall surrounding the blonde-haired girl? </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> The next scene involved Master Aced blowing a whistle as Michi stood up straight with a wooden sword in hand while her eyes were focused ahead of her. He was saying words that couldn't be comprehended in this dream, but the younger Michi was adjusting her stance and Aced gave short nods in response as he handed her what looked to be a meal plan to follow. Aced may have been the more imposing of the Foretellers (aside from Ira's occasional outbursts), but it didn't mean he didn't genuinely care about the health and well-being of the students. </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> "I'm okay Michi, really," <em> Elrena said as she drew her arms around herself. </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> After this, younger Michi and Lady Invi were practicing dancing. Lady Invi was so graceful and she was laughing as she twirled around. It seemed that this was one of the things that brought her out of her shell--she came off as super shy to most everyone, and even a little scary to some children because of her snake motif. The dream phased to when it phased to where Invi was laying back lazily on a pile of plushies, content and swaying happily, reaching out to Michi with a red panda plushie. </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> Master Gula and Michi were sitting side by side, eyes closed, and taking deep breaths. Gula began to tell her that it wasn't wrong to have emotions--they were very healthy and she needed to express them. She just needed to understand that she had to keep them in check. Too much negative emotions could draw Heartless in and cause her to fall to darkness as well, and the Foretellers didn't want that for the children. </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> "At least you can be honest with everyone," <em> Elrena whispered. </em><br/><br/><em> Michi walked into a classroom and found Elrena crying. There were unheard words, but it was clear that Michi had discovered the side of Elrena that she tried to keep hidden. Michi remembered that this was not long after Elrena had lost some of her party members in a raid and was grieving. The emotions of the blonde-haired teenager ranged from sobbing to angry to frustrated to tired, and then finally to embarrassed as Michi stated that the honest side of Elrena was cute. </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> There was Master Ira and the younger Michi singing; Ira always had a wonderful singing voice and he was in charge of proctoring the music classes. Plus, the Foretellers had noticed that Michi had a horrific magical sense, and so she needed another way to protect herself since she showed no current signs of wielding a Keyblade. Her habit of humming and dancing hadn't gone unnoticed, so they'd decided to try something different--hence Invi, Aced, and Ira spending a lot of time helping her develop her own way of fighting. </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> The blonde-haired girl continued smiling throughout all of these, standing off to the side, smiling the whole time while the glass wall began to grow. </em><br/><br/><em> A teenage Michi suddenly found herself falling backward until something invisible caught her. She stood up and turned to the teenage Elrena, reached out in front of her, summoned a Starlight Keyblade, and swung at the glass around Elrena and hugged her tightly. </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> "Best friends forever, no matter what," <em> they both whispered as they held each other.<br/><br/></em></p><hr/><p><br/>Michi opened her eyes from the dream sequence and felt tears falling down the sides of her face towards her temples as she let out a shaky breath. She turned her head slightly and let out a squeak as Elrena's fingers wiped her tears away.</p><p>"Don't tell me you had a nightmare," Elrena muttered with a concerned look. It was evident that Elrena had been crying as well.</p><p>The woman smiled and pressed her face against Elrena's hand. "Nothing like that. You're still here, after all." </p><p>Elrena's face went pink as she huffed. "D-don't you start being a sap like that on me! Geez, this bond can be annoying sometimes…”<br/><br/>Michi let out a small giggle. The two had each other’s portraits on their Station of Awakenings; this automatically gave them a sense of knowing the emotions that the other had. Elrena had felt the intense guilt and terror that Michi was going through when Michi was being interrogated by the Foretellers after the partial destruction of the Academy’s grounds, which had led her and Ahanu there immediately.<br/><br/>“Oh yeah, someone came by earlier. Guessing it was Ario--the delivery girl with pink hair. She asked me about-"<br/><br/>“<em>Ow. </em> ”<br/><br/>“-for some reason, but then she waved it off. Anyways, she delivered stuff…”<br/><br/>“Birthday cake and your invoice,” Muffin said as they poked some medicine towards Chelsie.<br/><br/>“Cake...? I wonder how Ario knew it was my birthday."</p><p>Elrena shrugged. "She seems like a good kid. Looks familiar, anyhow, but I can't place where..." Her thoughts drifted to the past when Michi’s interrogation happened. Did she ever dream of him? Why did she never talk about him?<br/><br/>Muffin and Chelsie looked at each other silently as if they understood.<br/><br/>"I thought so too," Michi murmured as she looked up. "Ever since I met with her a few months ago, I can't help but wonder why she seems familiar...as if I've seen her every day. She wasn't in our class, but she was apparently in 12-A,” Michi answered to which Elrena looked incredulous. “Same reaction as me when Lauriam said so. Apparently Ario’s a Royal.”<br/><br/>"Master Gula wanted to pass along to not overwork yourself," Muffin interjected.<br/><br/>Elrena sighed as she wiped at her face again. "Even your own Union leader agrees with us. Now rest up; I'll cut the cake," the blonde woman said as she stood up. She went to the kitchen counter in the kitchen area and went to look for a suitable knife while Muffin and Chelsie bounded over to her.<br/><br/>“Elrena…” Muffin muttered in an uncertain tone. “Ario is…” their voice trailed off. “The reason Ario asked that…”<br/><br/>“It’s been a full year since he died, right? And that other kid. I know they were in the same party and that’s why she asked, right?” Elrena murmured.<br/><br/>“That, but also…well,” Chelsie started.<br/><br/>Elrena pressed the knife down cleanly as Michi’s Chirithy told her what was on their mind. “Then...ugh. That explains why Ario’s been so cold with Michi. There’s…” she swallowed down a lump that she didn’t know had formed in her throat. “There are so many more factors to this now. How do I even bring this up to her if Michi’s probably been repressing everything? She never talks about him despite how close they were.”<br/><br/>Chelsie shook their head. “It’s complicated, but I don’t think you should bring it up at all. Things will get messy.”<br/><br/>Elrena raised an eyebrow.<br/><br/>“It’s a warning,” Chelsie added. “Just don’t.”<br/><br/>“Anyways, uh...back on a lighter topic,” Muffin said as if to clear the air. “You're not going to tell her that both you and Ario got angry over how pretty Michi is in her sleep? It'd be a good birthday present," they asked with a punctuated hum.<br/><br/>Elrena let out a squeak and blushed as she almost dropped the knife. "She'd overexert herself again if I told her," the woman said as she stared intensely at the cake. "It's gonna be one of my many secrets."<br/><br/>Chelsie sat on the edge of the counter as Elrena set a piece of cake next to them. They turned their head as they saw hummingbirds flitting about outside. It was a pretty spring day just like last year.<br/><br/>The difference is that there wasn’t a festival today that ended in the warehouse being set ablaze that claimed two lives and filled the sky with ashes.<br/><br/>“<em>Sorry Michi, Elrena, Muffin...He made me promise I wouldn’t say anything. </em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here we go; the plot advances with more angst! I hoped I gave enough insight into how Elrena and Michi became close through time. Aced and Michi sharing a birthday was something I decided on a long time ago as well. </p><p>I'm still compiling the guide for MBTN's worldbuilding, but since we currently lack HD sprites for Lauriam, Brain, and Elrena, I'm waiting on those for a character guide. </p><p>As for what Michi's forgetting; Chelsie's got more hidden than anyone thinks~ The warehouse is the very same one that Michi discovered her Keyblade in :&gt;</p><p>Thanks again for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>